Saint Seiya Las Cronicas del Ultimo Mito
by AEBaezR
Summary: Poco a poco los dioses del olimpo trazan el primer paso para recobrar el control de la Tierra
1. Prologo

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 0**

**EL ESBOZO DEL ÚLTIMO MITO**

Lentamente el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte que se vislumbraba infinito en aquel tranquilo mar, eso pensaba el capitán Jacob, quien comandaba el trasatlántico Io, un barco de mediano calado que navegaba cerca de la línea del ecuador, sin embargo, ni siquiera sus veinte años de experiencia podían prepararlo para aquella noche que se avecinaba.

En el interior de uno de los camarotes de Io, se encontraba Beatriz quien se encontraba encamada debido a una extraña enfermedad que había adquirido extrañamente 7 días después de que el barco zarpó de Grecia, su hijo Aristo miraba a la mujer día y noche ya que algo le decía que aquello no era una enfermedad normal, ya que habían pasado ya 14 días y su madre no mejoraba pero tampoco empeoraba.

El piso se movió como si tratara de dar una voltearse y de repente cedió como un columpio al llegar al punto más alto.

-¡Madre!- exclamo Aristo al ver como su madre caía de la cama, -¿Te encuentras bies?-

-Si…- exclamo débilmente su madre –…no te preocupes-

-iré a ver qué sucede- dijo el niño de 8 años

Mientras corría por los pasillos de Io Aristo sentía que se dirigía a algo más que a averiguar que sucedía, era como si a cada paso que diera sintiera que estaba alcanzando al destino, cosa que a pesar de ser muy chico le preocupaba, puesto que también sentía que a cada paso que daba se separaba de su madre.

Abrió la puerta del barco para salir a la escotilla, cuando un viento huracanado invadió el espacio, fue una transición terriblemente rápida, antes todo era seco y cálido, y de repente Aristo se encontraba empapado por la lluvia. La vista le revelo en conjunto con un rayo, el origen de aquellos bamboleos, las olas eran gigantescas, tanto que parecían cerros bailando al ritmo de el viento.

Al horizonte se distinguía un punto rojo y cálido, - ¡Que extraño!- pensó Aristo hipnotizado en medio de la tormento por aquel contrastante punto rojo.

-Siento que… me llama- y todo se volvió húmedo, confuso y el salitre del mar inundaba las fosas nasales del niño.

**:::**

-¡La isla de KanoN!- dijo un marino viejo que acompañaba al capitán Jacob en medio de aquella tempestad

-¿La isla de Kanon?- se extraño el capitán – ¿Acaso dices que esa isla volcánica es el origen de esta repentina tormenta?... ¡¿ACASO QUIERES TOMARME EL PELO?-

-Los designios divinos- dijo el marino sin inmutarse ante la ira del capitán –son lo mismo que el destino, nada puede hacer el hombre en contra de ellos-

-¡patrañas!- dijo el capitán cuando su mirada se desvió al exterior del barco y vio al joven Aristo caminando en medio de aquella tormento -¡ese niño… OYE!-

Pero una ola gigantesca barrió las palabras del capitán, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.


	2. LA LEYENDA DEL SEMIDIOS

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 01**

**LA LEYENDA DEL SEMIDIÓS**

El sol teñía en varios tonos rosados el tranquilo trozo de mar que abrazaba una caleta en la costas griegas, donde un joven de cabellos azules como el océano se bañaba tranquilamente, la escena hacia comunión con una tonada proveniente de la orilla, donde Sorrento tocaba una melodía que iba cargada con la melancolía que cargaba en su memoria.

La relación de aquellos dos jóvenes trascendía cualquier razón entendible por la mente humana, era en realidad un vínculo fortalecido por el transcurso de las eras, quizás de ese transcurso de las eras, estaba matizada la música que completaba aquella escena.

-"Sorrento"- dijo el joven de cabellos azules –"recuérdame, ¿cómo es que nos conocimos?"-

La música ceso cuando Sorrento se dispuso a hablar

-"Je"- sonrió Sorrento –"Señor Julián ¿de nuevo su mente se confunde al entrar al mar?-

Julián Solo Volteo a mirar a Sorrento –"Así es, siento que mis recuerdos están incompletos, siento que todo lo que se no es nada comparado con lo que debería saber, es como esta caleta, que a pesar de ser parte del mar solo es una fracción del inmenso océano… solo un fragmento de su verdadero ser"-

Sorrento estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de Julián Solo, así que solo sonrió y volvió a tocar la flauta mientras recordaba como conoció a Julián, quien hace apenas más de 10 años presto su cuerpo a la voluntad del Dios Poseidón.

-"¿Presto…? no Poseidón tomo al joven como los niños toman sus juguetes"- se corrigió a sí mismo en sus pensamientos Sorrento, mientras su melodía volvía a poner en orden aquella tranquila escena tras la divagación de su amigo.

**:::**

Julián a la vez, estaba acostumbrado a aquella sonrisa determinante de Sorrento, así que volvió a lo que el concebía como su comunión con el océano.

La música volvió a ser el ambiente de esa comunión, pasaron siglos quizás perdidos en aquella escena, o al menos eso parecía porque en realidad, el sol apenas salía en el horizonte de aquella caleta.

La música ceso.

-"¿Sorrento…?"- dijo Julián mientras volteaba a buscar que había hecho cesar la música del joven, solo encontró una luz que se expandió donde estaba Sorrento.

Por la fuerza expansiva de aquella explosión, el oleaje invirtió su sentido; la luz desapareció junto con la agitación de aquella caleta. Ya no había nada en donde estaba Sorrento hace unos instantes, inclusive la orilla rocosa donde Sorrento se había sentado a tocar ya no estaba, el mar entraba a llenar el círculo perfecto que era el cráter que dibujo en el suelo la explosión.

-"Sorrento… ¿pero qué diablos?"- se extraño a sobre manera Julián cuando un joven se puso frente a él y se inclino.

-"Mi nombre es Perseo"- dijo el joven que solo vestía un faldón tradicional griego, y sandalias, aun así irradiaba algo que lo hacía lucir imponente –"Soy un Semidiós, y vengo con la misión de borrar la atadura que representas con el Dios Poseidón"-

-"¿Y crees que te será fácil?"- dijo una voz que provenía desde arriba era Sorrento que vestía una armadura dorada y desde el aire descendió hacia Perseo con su pie puesto para propinar una potente patada.

Pero Perseo detuvo con su palma el ataque de Sorrento, tomo firmemente su tobillo y tras un giro lo lanzo con fuerza a las piedras de la orilla.

-"¡Sorrento de Sirena!"- dijo Perseo,-"¡parece que tu alma también esta corrompida por la mortalidad humana! has confundido el objeto de tu lealtad, tan torpe eres en esta era que has confundido a un Dios con un recipiente-

Pronto una armadura plateada invistió mágicamente a Perseo, era de una belleza elegante y pareciera que reflejaba en su superficie el brillo de las estrellas a pesar de que era de día.

-"Yo protegeré al señor Solo"- dijo Sorrento –"¡Que te quede claro!"- Y se dispuso a tocar una melodía diferente, ya no cargada de nostalgia sino de una determinación que era capaz de inquietar a quien tratara de oponérsele

Pero Perseo rompió el hechizo con su poderoso puño, desquebrajo la armadura dorada y mando a volar nuevamente a Sorrento.

-"Careces de fuerza para oponérteme"- dijo Perseo quien al mismo tiempo se enderezaba abandonando la postura del puño que recién había lanzado –"¡Yo soy el mismo Perseo de la era mitológica!"-

Y volteo a ver a Julián Solo –"y ni siquiera ese recipiente será capaz de detenerme"-. Y Perseo avanzo decidido hacia Julián que observaba atónito aquella escena.

-"Porque yo soy un hombre, que se volvió Dios"- sentencio con solemnidad Perseo

**:::**

A pesar de ser el patriarca del santuario Kiki se sentía más tranquilo vigilando la entrada al Santuario, la casa de Aries; después de la batalla contra Quetzalcóatl, todo había vuelto a ser rutinario para el Santo Dorado, aunque esa rutina estaba cargada del inquietante ambiente que se respiraba en el aire.

-"Hay una guerra a punto de estallar en cualquier momento"- se decía frecuentemente a si mismo Kiki.

Pronto inicio una lluvia repentina

-"Hmmm"- se extraño Kiki ante el repentino cambio del clima y una perturbación que se percibió a lo lejos y a la vez muy cerca –"¡este cosmos… es de… no puede ser!"-

**:::**

Saori Kido desde la batalla contra Hades, se había vuelto la devota cuidadora de Seiya, sin embargo ese día se encontraba con la mirada extraviada en el cielo, viéndolo como si esperara una respuesta.

Seiya se encontraba cerca de ella en la terraza de una casa Veraniega en medio de los bosques de Japon, inmutable como había permanecido desde el día que recibió aquella herida de la espada de Hades.

El cielo se perturbó levemente, pero de manera decisiva para los ojos de Saori –"¿Poseidón?"- se extraño ante la respuesta que le envió el cielo, y una lluvia comenzó a caer.

**:::**

El puño de Perseo se detuvo a un metro de alcanzar su objetivo, el cielo rosado había desaparecido instantáneamente y una tormenta ahora amenazaba aquel sitio.

Julián Solo parecía otra persona, la mirada extraviada que lo caracterizaba, había adquirido un matiz de profunda seriedad e ira

-"¡Semidiós!, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?"- dijo Julián Solo

-"Te equivocas"- dijo Perseo que a pesar del creciente oleaje, que provocaba la ira de Julian, aun retaba el campo de protección de Julián Solo con su puño – "¡Tu eres quien no sabes quién eres!"-

El mar se levanto a lado de Julián, las olas eran como enormes pilares de agua amenazando con caer y aplastar en cualquier momento a Perseo; pero Perseo no se inmuto y su puño tembló por el incremento de fuerza que Perseo imprimió en el.

-"¡¿Te atreves a desafiar al gran Poseidón?"- dijo Julián –"¡morirás por tu osadía!"-

Pero el puño de Perseo venció la barrera y alcanzo a Julián

-"¡Imposible!"-

-"¡Yo…"- dijo Perseo con unos ojos desafiantes – "…soy más divino que tú!"-

Julián veía incrédulo a Perseo –"¡Blasfemo!"- le espeto

-"Tú no eres más que un error en los planes de Poseidón"- continuo Perseo mientras hundía su puño en el vientre de Julián –"Y yo liberare a Poseidón de tus humanas ambiciones"-

Y Perseo atravesó a Julián, la tormenta ceso y los pilares de agua cedieron a la gravedad produciendo un sonido estruendoso.

El sol empezaba a filtrarse entre las pocas nubes oscuras que permanecían aun en el cielo de aquella caleta, cuando otro personaje apareció en escena.

-"Perseo"- dijo el recién llegado –"veo que no necesitaste de mi ayuda para contener al ancla de Poseidón"-

-"Teseo"- dijo Perseo respondiendo al recién llegado sin voltearlo a ver –"Este muchacho ya no poseía totalmente la fuerza del Dios…"- Perseo comenzó a caminar hacia donde hace un isntante estaba Julian Solo –"…en cambio Saori Kido"-

-"Ella aun es Atena reencarnada"- termino con seriedad Teseo

En el sitio donde se detuvo Perseo había una luz muy disminuida y apenas visible por la luz creciente del sol, Perseo la metió a una botellita de plata de una manufactura que solo podría describirse como divina

-"¡Tenemos el aliento de Poseidón!"- dijo Perseo –"Llevémoselo y esperemos las ordenes para marchar en contra del santuario"-

Teseo asintió cuando un cuadro de un brillo extraño apareció en el cielo, ambos semidioses se lanzaron hacia él y desaparecieron, un instante después aquel misterioso cuadro también despareció.

-"Señor… Julián"- se lamentaba débilmente en la orilla el malherido Sorrento tras observar como la persona a la que había jurado protección eterna había desaparecido tras el puño de Perseo.


	3. LA LEYENDA DEL GUARDIAN DE LA TERCERA CA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 02**

**LA LEYENDA DEL GUARDIÁN DE LA TERCERA CASA**

Sorrento avanzaba lastimeramente entre la brillosa cantera blanca, su armadura desquebrajada pesaba al menos 100 kilos, ya estaba muerta; sin embargo se oponía a quitársela, era el peso de esta la fuerza de su convicción de ser devoto guerrero de las filas de Poseidón.

-"Pero ahora me dirijo…"- pensaba para sí mismo –"…a pedir ayuda al santuario, vaya tontería"-

**:::**

-"Jeje si, ven a mi triste alma"- decía en voz baja un muchacho de apenas 12 años que observaba resguardado entre las sombras como aquella persona subía las escaleras.

-"Te diriges sin vacilar, jum"- hablaba como si se tratase contener la impaciencia de un niño deseoso por iniciar un juego–"y por esa osadía la pagaras muy caro"-

-"AHHHHHH"- el chico salto hacia su presa como lo hacen los gatos –"¡Señor Kiki!"- grito desde los aires –¡prepárese para morir!-

Pero antes de alcanzar a Kiki el chico quedo suspendido en el aire como si se hubiera encontrado con un muro invisible.

-"¡Eres incorregible!- dijo Kiki –¡llevas ya aquí dos años y aun no eres capaz de romper mi muro de cristal"-

Y mando a volar al chico que se estrello contra las escaleras, mas herido en su orgullo que en su cuerpo

-"Y ya te he dicho que no me molestes cuando camino por el santuario"- dijo Kiki –"¡soy el patriarca! y puedo hacer que te decapiten por ello"-

-"¡Pues es tu culpa tarado!"- rezongo el chico señalando a Kiki –"¡tu me dijiste que debía proteger esta casa con toda mi fuerza de cualquier intruso, pero solo tu atraviesas este lugar una y otra vez pensando no se qué cosas y yo solo me aburro viéndote!"-

-"si no tienes nada que hacer… ¡entrena!"- dijo Kiki sin inmutarse ante la falta de respeto del chico y siguió su camino

Cuando unos pasos rompieron el ritmo de aquella escandalosa escena

El rostro del chico se ilumino con una sonrisa maquiavélica –"¡Al fin!"-

-"¿Tu?"- dijo Kiki al reconocer al recién llegado –"no espera…"- dirigiéndose ahora al impetuoso chico

-"espera nada"- dijo el chico mientras una luz dorada salía de la tercera casa y se desfragmentaba para investirlo –"Esta es mi primer presa y lo detendré sin tu ayuda"-

-"¡OYE TU…"- grito el chico dirigiéndose al recién llegado, pero este seguía –…DETENTE!"-

Sorrento se extraño ante quien se le oponía –"¿La armadura de Géminis tiene un nuevo portador?"-

-"Vaya, así que la conoces"- dijo el chico señalando con su mano la armadura que tenia puesta –"¡Así es!, yo soy el nuevo santo de Géminis, Aristo de Géminis y te matare por entrar al santuario"- sonreía el joven de mejilla a mejilla por tener al fin a su primer oponente.

Aristo lanzo su puño impaciente por impactarlo contra Sorrento, pero antes de que eso sucediera Kiki alcanzo a detenerlo, sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de Aristo –"te dije que esperes"- hablo seriamente hacia el joven géminis y miro con severidad a Sorrento.

Pero Sorrento miraba mas atónito a Aristo –"Tu… eres idéntico a Kanon, pero apenas eres un niño"-

-"Oye…"- dijo molesto Aristo pero Kiki apretó con fuerza la muñeca del chico –"Ughh"-

-"¡Sorrento de sirena!"- dijo Kiki –"'¿Que asunto te trae aquí?"-

-"¿hum?"- el rostro de Aristo se extraño –"¿ustedes se conocen?"- pero Kiki le volvió a apretar la muñeca con aun más fuerza –"oye ¿que te sucede…"- y kiki apretó con mas fuerza – "ughh no ¡ya basta entiendo!, me callo ya"-

Sorrento miro por primera vez con atención a Kiki –"¡pero si tu eres aquel chiquillo q cargaba la armadura de libra!"-

-"jeje Chiquillo"- se extraño burlonamente Aristo y kiki apretó con todas sus fuerzas la muñeca del chico

-"Ahora soy el patriarca del santuario"- dijo Kiki en respuesta a Sorrento –"veo que vienes en son de paz y creo que tus palabras serán respuestas para lo que inquieta a Atena, acompáñame"-

**:::**

Perseo y Teseo se encontraban inclinados en un espacio vacío, iluminado desde el piso.

-"Hemos traído"- dijo Perseo rompiendo el pesado silencio de aquel lugar –"el aliento de Poseidón"-

-"Excelente"- respondió una voz potente que no procedía de ninguna parte pero continuo con un eco–"pronto estaremos completos nuevamente"-

-"solo resta Atena"- hablo otra voz igual de potente

-"Y Hades"- dijo otra voz de iguales características

-"Es por el crimen que ha cometido la humanidad contra Hades que obramos"- sentenció con mas gravedad la segunda voz

-"Perseo, Teseo"- volvió a hablar la primera voz –"vayan de nuevo a la tierra y traigan el aliento de Atena con ustedes"-

Ambos guerreros asintieron en silencio cuando un cuadro como el que apareció en aquella caleta apareció detrás de ellos.

**:::**

Kiki guio a Sorrento a la cámara del patriarca donde Sorrento le conto a detalle lo que había sucedido en aquella caleta

-"Ciertamente…"- hablo kiki cuando Sorrento termino –"… la perturbación en el clima se debió al repentino despertar de Poseidón en Julián"-

-"Y yo no fui capaz de defenderlo"- se lamento Sorrento ante aquel hecho que le amargaba

-"Te agradezco tu advertencia"- dijo Kiki –"Protegeremos a Atena, seguramente Perseo y Teseo vendrán por ella en cualquier instante"-

-"No… espera"- dijo Sorrento –"Aun hay algo que deseo pedirte, permíteme ayudarles quiero vengar a Julián, por eso deseo que repares mi escama de sirena"-

Kiki observo a Sorrento y hablo detenidamente –"¿reparar una escama de Poseidón? pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo"-

-"Hay una manera"- hablo una voz femenina

La voz sorprendió a Kiki e hizo que Sorrento volteara a buscar el origen de ella

-"¡ATENA!"- exclamaron al unisonó al ver a Saori Kido llevando a Seiya en su silla de ruedas y acompañada por Shun.

**:::**

-"Ya veo"- dijo Shun tras oír la historia de Sorrento –"estaba seguro que era Poseidón, solo él era capaz de conmocionar así el clima con su cosmos"-

-"pero que haya sido vencido de un solo golpe"- completo Kiki mas como si estuviera meditando en voz alta.

-"¡Santos!"- dijo Atena –"esto es lo que había temido desde que vencimos a Hades"-

Shun, Kiki y Sorrento miraban con atención a Atena –"Los Dioses han realizado el primer movimiento"- hablo Atena –"Perseo y Teseo son semidioses, son los guerreros más poderosos al servicio de los doce tronos"-

-"¿Los doce tronos?"- se extraño Sorrento

-"Se refiere a los 12 dioses del Olimpo"- dijo Shun –"Atena y Poseidon pertenecen a ese grupo"-

-"Asi es"- dijo Atena –"seguramente Perseo y Teseo vengan pronto por el Aliento divino de Atena"-

-"¿El aliento divino?"- se extraño kiki

-"Deben recordar"-prosiguió Atena –"que yo soy Saori Kido una mortal que nació bajo protección de Atena, por lo tanto la verdadera Atena se encuentra en uno de los doce tronos concentrada guiando mis acciones, el que Perseo y Teseo vengan por mi aliento divino obedece a que los dioses desean que Atena se encuentre totalmente en el monte Olimpo y tome una postura en esta guerra"-

-"¡Nosotros no permitiremos que eso pase!"- dijo instantáneamente Shun

-"Shun…"- dijo Saori mirando a Shun tiernamente –"...agradezco tu devoción que es igual a la que mostro Sorrento para con Julian Solo, pero no pueden evitarlo este es un hecho Saori Kiddo, debe morir en esta guerra"-

Se produjo un silencio espectral en la cámara del patriarca y a pesar de las dudas Sorrento se atrevió a romperlo.

-"Atena…"- dijo Sorrento –"…dijiste que hay manera de reparar mi Escama, por favor te lo ruego dime como, si lo que dices es cierto deseo participar en esta lucha, como Sorrento de Sirena protegeré los ideales no de Poseidón sino del noble Julián Solo"-

-"Tus palabras me alegran"- dijo Atena - "aun así necesitas de la bendición de Poseidón para darle vida nuevamente a la escama de la Sirena"-

Sorrento miro fijamente a Atena

-"Debes ir al templo submarino"- continuo Atena -"y buscar el centro de su energía el Oricalco"-

-"¿El Oricalco?"- dijo Shun –"Yo te acompañare, tú no puedes ir solo con tu escama en ese estado"-

-"Te lo agradezco"- dijo Sorrento –"en verdad eres muy noble"- y ambos partieron del Santuario en busca del Oricalco

**:::**

-"Seiya"- pensó Saori –"pronto cumplirás tu destino"-


	4. LA LEYENDA DEL JOVEN LEON

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 03**

**LA LEYENDA DEL JOVEN LEÓN**

La luz del atardecer matizaba de anaranjado al santuario, el silencio absoluto aumentaba el eco de los pasos de Teseo que se aproximaba a la quinta casa, la casa de Leo.

De repente en el umbral de la entrada Teseo se detuvo

-"Pensé que ya nadie vigilaba los doce templos"- hablo Teseo hacia la oscuridad del interior del templo

-"¡Aristo es un torpe!... seguramente se quedo dormido nuevamente"- dijo una joven y clara voz mientras Teseo observaba como lentamente un brillo empezaba a crecer, se trataba de la armadura dorada de leo que lentamente reflejaba los últimos rayos del sol mientras el joven portador avanzaba hacia el intruso. –"¡yo Sirius de leo hare que regreses tu pasos!"-

Teseo se inclino levemente y extendió sus brazos mientras extendía sus brazos y pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo rodeaban, de improviso y con una gran velocidad Teseo se lanzo hacia Sirius.

Sirius cerro brevemente sus ojos y extendió su brazo –"¡RELÁMPAGOS DE PLASMA!"- y millones de haces de luz se dispersaron por todos lados; Teseo se detuvo un instante y como un boomerang desvió su ataque frontal justo antes de que los relámpagos de Sirius se encontraran con él.

-"Pensé que harías que retrocedieras mis pasos"- Teseo susurro burlonamente al oído derecho de Sirius donde se detuvo en seco antes de haber podido sin dificultad asestar su ataque al santo dorado.

Pero fue una pequeña roca la que rompió el silencio. Tres enormes escombros de Losa cayeron a los lados de Sirius de Leo, Teseo se vio obligado a esquivar el que cayó donde él se encontraba susurrando a Sirius.

-"¡Ese fue…"- dijo aun con seriedad el joven –"… un paso hacia atrás!"-

-"je"- sonrió satisfecho Teseo ante su oponente

**:::**

Kiki salía del templo de Atena cuando sintió la perturbación en el santuario -"No puede ser"- dijo -"se trata de una batalla en la casa de leo debo apresurarme a ayudar a Sirius"-

-"tu deber"- dijo una voz potente -"como patriarca es proteger directamente a Atena"-

-"¡Ikki!"- dijo Kiki

**:::**

-"¡Este es!"- dijo shun asombrado "¡El templo submarino, luce…!"-

-"Es extraordinario"- dijo Sorrento rompiendo la frase de Shun -"debería estar en ruinas después de la batalla provocada por kanon, pero al contrario, parece como si nada hubiera pasado"-

Pero shun había perdido su mirada viendo el pilar central -"Esta intacto"- pensó

-"Es por el poder del oricalco"- dijo una voz

-"¡Imposible, esa voz!"- dijo Sorrento como si supiera quien hablaba

-"¡Muéstrate!"- exigió Shun

-"Yo soy…"- dijo la voz mientras revelaba su figura -"…Perseo"-

-"¿Perseo?"- se extraño Shun -"¿él fue quien ataco a Julián?"- pensó Shun para sus adentros -"¿Como sabes que estaríamos aquí?, y al parecer conoces también el oricalco, ¡HABLA!"- termino exigiéndole a Perseo

-"Je"- dijo Perseo -"Era lógico que sirena volviera aquí para restaurar su escama"-

-"¡ATACA CADENA!" Grito Shun mientras lanzaba su cadena cuadrada contra Perseo -"¡Vamos Sorrento, adelántate yo detendré a Perseo!"-

Sorrento asintió y corrió hacia el templo principal

-"¡Ridículo!"- dijo Perseo antes de que la cadena lo impactara, Perseo se movió velozmente contra Shun, quien puso alerta a la defensiva su cadena circular; que ondulo violentamente en el suelo y como si se tratasen de varias cadenas se interpuso entre Shun y Perseo.

Pero Perseo la esquivo y se coloco a escasos centímetros de Shun

-"¡Ridículo!"- dijo Perseo- "un ataque como ese es incapaz de inmutar a un semidiós"-

Y coloco su palma en el vientre de Shun y tras emanar un resplandor lo mando a volar 20 metros

-"¡y mucho menos a un Dios!"-

**:::**

Sirius dio un paso hacia su oponente pero algo le impidió dar un segundo,

-"¡¿qué diablos?"- dijo al sentir su avance interrumpido por hilos invisibles -"¡¿hilos?"- dijo al notar un delgado hilo dorado que recorría toda la casa de leo -"¿pero cuándo?"-

-"Se trata del hilo de Ariadna"- dijo Teseo

-"ya veo es el hilo que usaste para poder hallar salida del laberinto de minotauro"- dijo Sirius -"¡pero esto no me detendrá!"- dijo Sirius moviéndose desafiando el poder de los hilos

-"¡RELÁMPAGOS DE …"- pero el ataque de Sirius fue interrumpido por un zumbido y los hilos comenzaron a estrecharse, cortando todo lo que tocaban y se concentraban en el cuerpo de Sirius para cortarlo también

-"La armadura dorada"- dijo Teseo -"algo difícil de cortar, pero…"- y los hilos se forzaron mas apretando a Sirius

-"¡Pero nada!"- dijo otra voz

-"¡¿Tu?"- volteo Sirius buscando al recién llegado

-"¿otra armadura dorada para destrozar?"- se burlo Teseo

-"¡Aristo!"- dijo apretadamente Sirius mientras los hilos empezaban a cortarle heridas superficiales en la piel que no tenia cubierta por la armadura

-"Muy bien"- dijo Aristo mientras extendía sus manos como parte de un ejercicio de calentamiento.

Sin embargo antes de algo mas, Aristo se vio reflejado en los ojos de Teseo que estaba ahora a escasos centímetros de él, Teseo golpeo con fuerza el pecho de Aristo quien salió lanzado a impactarse contra una columna.

-"No importa cuántos como ustedes vengan"- dijo Teseo

Tras ese ataque los hilos perdieron su fuerza y Sirius cayó agotado por el dolor al suelo, pero adopto una postura desafiante

-"Porque nosotros los semidioses, conocemos la naturaleza humana"- continuo hablando Teseo

-"Es mi oportunidad"- pensó Sirius que se lanzo contra Teseo, pero este volteo y creó un campo de defensa que detuvo a Sirius

-"No prolongaremos esta guerra"- sentencio Teseo -"no mientras tengamos esta oportunidad"- y mando a volar nuevamente a Sirius


	5. LA LEYENDA DE LOS JOVENES PRODIGIO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 04**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS JÓVENES PRODIGIOS**

Los pasos de Sorrento resonaban en los pasillos del templo de Poseidón

-"Debe faltar poco"- pensaba a cada paso que daba –"¡Una puerta… ahí debe ser!"

La puerta era colosal hecha de oro y plata con grabados dedicados a Poseidón. Sorrento la presiono y esta cedió fácilmente, liberando una radiante luz que pronto inundo toda la antesala de la cámara del Oricalco.

**:::**

Aristo se puso de pie tras el golpe de Teseo –"maldito eso dolió" – y miraba con ansias y odio a su oponente, a tal grado que Sirius creyó haber visto un destello rojo en los ojos de Santo de Géminis, pero a pesar de esa mirada Aristo sonreía como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Sin embargo Sirius atribuyo aquel centelleo rojo a una divagación por la excitación del combate –"Maldición"- pensó para sus adentros –"¡ARISTO!"- grito Sirius –"¡debemos cooperar!"-

Aristo volteo a ver atónito a Sirius –"¡Estas de broma!"- respondió –"prefiero que me maten a cooperar con un ñoño como tu"-

**:::**

-"¡Así que esos son los famosos jóvenes prodigios!"- pregunto Ikki

Kiki estaba atento al avance de la pelea como si pudiese verla claramente desde el atrio del templo del patriarca –"¿Ehh?"- dijo al salir de su ensimismamiento –"si, ellos son"-

-"Uno es Sirius, el mayor de 16 años"- empezó a explicar Kiki –"vino de la actual Atenas, y fue capaz de llegar a la quinta casa, la de Leo sin que nadie se lo impidiera, al llegar La armadura dorada de Leo lo invistió, el dice que estaba en su recamara y repentinamente sintió que debía ir a donde, algo nuevo para él, lo guiaba"-

-"Atena y yo creemos que ese algo"- continuo Kiki –"fue una percepción del cosmos"-

-"El otro"- siguió hablando- "es Aristo de 14 años, el ignora como llego a la costa de la isla Kanon, un lugar endemoniado donde un humano común y corriente no puede sobrevivir, sin embargo, la armadura de Géminis le protegió y de cierta manera lo entreno en la isla volcánica; cuando notamos que la armadura había desaparecido del santuario, emprendimos una búsqueda exhaustiva de ella, no fue sino hasta un año después que la localizamos, y esta ya envestía al Joven Aristo"-

**:::**

-"No necesito de tu ayuda"- reafirmo Aristo mientras elevaba su cosmos y adoptaba nuevamente su postura de combate –"yo desintegrare a este sujeto"-

-"Deberías considerar la propuesta de Leo"- dijo Teseo –"¡Tu orgullo será tu perdición!"-

-"Sabes que solamente un hombre es capaz de destruir galaxias"- dijo Aristo –"¡y ese hombre soy yo!"-

-"¡Explosión de Galaxias!"- grito Aristo mientras docenas de planetas se materializaban dirigiéndose a Teseo y estallando Violentamente

-"¡Absurdo!"- dijo Teseo esquivando con facilidad cada uno de los planetas creados por Aristo – "Tu técnica es muy lenta" –

-"¡Pero yo no!"- grito Aristo que se encontraba arriba de Teseo a punto de asestarle un fuerte golpe.

El golpe fue seco y los planetas de desmaterializaron mágicamente.

-"Aristo"- murmuro Sirius mientras Aristo visiblemente agotado trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración; Teseo yacía en el suelo, pero Teseo se puso de pie, -"¿aun no?"- se extraño Sirius ante el acto mientras que Aristo veía con gran incredulidad y decepción ver a su oponente ponerse de pie

-"¡GOLPE DEL MINOTAURO!"- grito Teseo mientras velozmente impactaba su puño en Aristo arrojándolo contra los muros del templo de Leo, el cual ya tenía bastantes daños a causa del combate.

-"En mi puño reside la fuerza capaz de detener a la bestia mitológica, el minotauro"- dijo Teseo –"no puedes hacer nada contra eso"- continuo hablando mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia Aristo.

-"¡No!"- dijo Sirius mientras miles de haces de luz comenzaban a rodearlo –"¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DESTRUYAS EL TEMPLO DE LEO!"- y se lanzo el mismo como un cometa contra Teseo, con una potente embestida dorada saco a Teseo no solo del templo sino de el recinto de las doce casas.

-"je que torpe eres Sirius"- dijo Aristo tras ver la destrucción que había causado la embestida dorada de Sirius – "tú has causado más daño"- lentamente se puso de pie y vio desde el pórtico la vista nocturna del Santuario –"¿A dónde lo has llevado Sirius? Genial ahora tendré que buscarlos"- termino refunfuñando mientras salía del templo de Leo.

**:::**

Ikki y Kiki observaban el santuario concentrando todos sus sentidos en percibir el combate.

-"¿Hacia dónde lo lleva?"- se extraño Ikki tras percibir la embestida dorada de Sirius

-"¡Imposible se dirige a Rodorio!"- exclamo al concluir aquello y sin más se lanzo rápidamente hacia la villa que existía en las cercanías del santuario

**:::**

Sin embargo Sirius se detuvo considerablemente lejos de la villa –"¡ahora puedo pelear sin temer destruir la casa de leo!"- le dijo desafiantemente a Teseo

Teseo veía con incredulidad al joven león –"¡posees una fuerza asombrosa!"- dijo –"sin embargo ya veo que no eres capaz de usarla en espacios cerrados, me pregunto si podras…"- y señalo en dirección de Rodorio –"¿luchar en aquella villa?"

-"¿¡Que!"- se extraño Sirius –"¿conoces la villa?"-

Pero sin decir más Teseo se lanzo velozmente hacia ella

-"Maldición"- se reclamo Sirius al notar su error

**:::**

-"¡Vaya Tontería!"- dijo Aristo al posarse sobre el antiguo pórtico de la Villa Rodorio –"traer a ese sujeto aquí"- y busco con la mirada –"veamos ¿donde están?"- pronto percibió los impactos de los puños en alguna callejuela habían empezado a combatir mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaron los gritos de los habitantes de la villa.

**:::**

Sirius recibía mas golpes de los que asestaba él a Teseo, y este apenas se inmutaba –"veo que tus características de combate radican en la velocidad de tus puños"- dijo Teseo mientras golpeaba a Sirius

-"sin embargo yo poseo quizás el golpe más poderoso…- continuo hablando mientras tronaba sus nudillos –"¡en este lugar tan reducido tú no tienes oportunidad!"-

**:::**

Los sonidos de los impacto cambiaban velozmente de posición, delatando a Aristo que por cada golpe los combatientes se trasladaban al menos 100 metros

-"hmmm"- comenzó a hablar Aristo consigo mismo en voz alta para poder oírse entre los gritos de los ciudadanos –"¡HONESTAMENTE QUE FLOJERA ME DAN!"- les grito

**:::**

Ambos percibieron el potente grito de Aristo y se detuvieron justo antes de asestarse mutuamente un golpe.

-"¿Aristo?"- dijo extrañado Sirius dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pórtico aunque en realidad no lo podía ver por qué un muro se lo impedía

-"Ese sujeto ¿que planea?"- se extraño Teseo también tratando de buscar a Aristo con la mirada

-"¡Imposible!"-

**:::**

-"¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!"- grito Aristo mientras dirigía su ataque contra toda la villa, un enorme brillo inundo el sitio. Tras el brillo nada quedo solo ruinas, Sirius y Teseo.

-"Aristo"- dijo Sirius –"¡Tu…"-

-"Destruyo la villa entera"- dijo con una gran incredulidad Teseo –"ese sujeto… está loco"-

Pero Aristo se traslado velozmente y se coloco a escasos metros de Teseo y lo miro con una felicidad maquiavélica –"Ahora ya nada nos estorba"-


	6. LA LEYENDA DEL JUCION EN EL FONDO DEL MA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 05**

**LA LEYENDA DEL JUICIO EN EL FONDO DEL MAR**

-"Sorrento…"- dijo una voz solemne en medio de aquella inmensa luz –"…de sirena"-

**:::**

-"¡Eres un torpe Sirius!"- dijo Aristo desviando levemente la mirada de Teseo –"mira que traerlo a Rodorio"-

Sirius trago saliva antes de hablar –"¿Torpe…?"- dijo entrecortadamente –"¡Acaso no razonas! yo cometí un error y trate de enmendarlo trate de sacar a este sujeto de la villa pero tú solo llegaste y la destruiste"- y vio a Aristo con rabia y lo volvió a ver ese destello rojo pero en uno solo de sus ojos –"¡Tu… no sientes remordimiento por la gente!"-

Aristo sonrió satisfechamente y hablo suavemente –"no deberías preocuparte por eso"- y al terminar volvió a mirar a Teseo –"¡Ahora terminare contigo!"-

-"No hay manera de que puedas derrotarme"- dijo Teseo –"Esto solo demu…"-

Pero Aristo lo interrumpió –"dices que posees en tu puño la fuerza de detener al minotauro"- dijo a Teseo- "y eso me dejo una duda, ¿que será mas devastador? tu puño o el mío que es capaz de pulverizar planetas"-

Y planto un poderoso puño en el pecho de Teseo, cuarteando seriamente la armadura plateada de Teseo quien logro moverse antes de que el golpe se impactara plenamente en el

-"Je"- dijo Aristo –"pudiste esquivarlo, de haberte golpeado directamente ya estarías muerto"-

Teseo miraba con seriedad absoluto a Aristo, puesto que sabía que decía la verdad si no esquivaba ese poderoso golpe la próxima vez, el moriría.

-"¡Y ya se como remediar esa situación!"- dijo Aristo como respuesta a la seriedad de Teseo –"¡CUBO DE DIMENSIONES!"-

Desde los pies de Aristo nació un plano de líneas brillantes como si se tratase de una sucesión de estrellas que entre ellas formaban una extensa cuadricula, pero más asombroso era el fondo, era como si esa cuadricula fueran un piso invisible que evitaba que quienes lo pisaran cayeran al universo mismo. Despees similares a ese plano aparecieron 4 mas como si se tratasen de muros y al final un techo de las mismas características.

-"¡Ahora estás dentro de mi cubo de dimensiones!, puedes tratar de huir, pero eso solo te enviara a una dimensión diferente, y me he encargado que para donde quiera que vayas te encuentres con un agujero negro je"- termino sonriendo Aristo y frotándose la nariz para ocultar un poco su expresión de autoelogio; pronto los muros y techos se fueron estrechando y Teseo miraba con un poco de miedo como se acercaban hacia el aquellos planos dimensionales.

Aristo se le acercaba lentamente

-"¿Tu… quien eres tu?"- dijo Teseo –"¡¿un semidiós?"- y miro a Aristo como si tratase de reconocerlo tratando de encontrar algo que hubiese ignorado la primera vez que lo vio – "… ¿Acaso eres su hijo?"-

-"Je no digas tonterías"- dijo Aristo y uno de sus ojos brillaba con un rojo intenso y partes de su cabellera se tornaron grises –"¡yo solo soy un demonio… al que le encanta parecer humano!"- y Aristo golpeo con su poderoso puño a Teseo, destruyendo su armadura por completo junto con su cuerpo.

**:::**

-"¿Teseo?"- se extraño Perseo tras sentir que el cosmos de Teseo desaparecía –"¡Imposible!"- y sin reparar en que Shun estaba preparado para iniciar un combate contra él, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse del Templo Submarino

-"¡Espera!"- dijo Shun –"yo seré tu oponente y acabare con tus ambiciones ¡aquí y ahora!"-

-Je- sonrió y hablo burlonamente Perseo –"Tú no puedes vencerme Andrómeda Shun… no en tu estado actual"- y Perseo volteo hacia andromeda nuevamente, quien lo miraba atentamente –"en todo caso, nos volveremos a encontrar"-

-"¡Creo que apresuras tus palabras!"- dijo otra voz –"Perseo de la mitología"-

-"¡Sorrento!"- pensó alegremente Shun

En efecto se trataba de Sorrento, quien lucía su escama reparada, pero mas allá de eso esta era más bella que la anterior, más brillante, es como si la hubiesen hecho de nuevo; y no solo era eso también Sorrento era más bello y aterrador, su cabello había crecido al menos 50 centímetros mas, su cuerpo se había estilizado y poseía una mirada que parecía no conocer la piedad.

-"Perseo"- dijo Sorrento –"yo Sirena ¡OFRENDARE SUS VIDAS AL SEÑOR POSEIDÓN!-

-"Je"- dijo Perseo –"¡Así que Poseidón ya tomo partido!, ¿es entonces que hablo con el mítico general Sirena?"-

Shun volvió a mirar a Sorrento y en efecto parecía ya ahora otra persona –"¿Sorrento… que te ha sucedido?"-

-"¡El oricalco Andrómeda!"- empezó a explicar Perseo –"Poseidón revivió a través del Oricalco a su fiel Sirena de la mitología, por que el humano Sorrento… no le sirve"-

-"¡No digas tonterías!"- dijo Shun y corrió hacia Sorrento –"¡Sorrento..."- pero Sirena levanto su palma y mando a volar a Shun

-"¡El tiene razón!"- dijo Sirena severamente –"¡Andrómeda, yo ya no soy Sorrento! el ofrendo su cuerpo al gran Poseidón para enmendar sus pecados, y yo he renacido en su cuerpo para repartir justamente la ira de Poseidón"-

-"Sin embargo…"- lo interrumpió Perseo –"…yo no tengo tiempo para recibir la ira de Poseidón"-

Sirena miro desafiantemente a Perseo y Shun miro a ambos –"¡Sorrento… no puede ser cierto lo que dices!" dijo débilmente –"¡Tu juraste vengar a Julián Solo, juraste ayudarnos en su nombre!"-

-"Sorrento… ya no existe"- dijo Sirena cerrando los ojos –"y ya no lo diré más"- coloco la flauta dorada en sus labios y comenzó a tocarla la melodía era suave pero con fuerza y lentamente todo el lugar se lleno de esferas de agua que se movían en todas direcciones.

La música siguió y a las esferas le crecieron alas como espectros azules, y lentamente se convirtieron en cráneos humanos.

-"Esta canción…"- dijo Sirena sin que la música de detuviera –"…es la melodía que guía a los que fallecen en el mar"-

Una nota aguda

–"¡EL RÉQUIEM DE LOS AHOGADOS!"- y los pequeños cráneos se alteraron y se lanzaron contra Perseo igual como los hambrientos se lanzan contra la comida.

Sin embargo Perseo fue más veloz y los esquivo y aprovecho para huir.

Sirena miro sonriendo hacia la dirección en que Perseo había huido –"Ya nos volveremos a ver"-

-"Sorrento"- dijo Shun –"estabas mintiendo ¿no es así?"- dijo desesperadamente Shun –"¡tú no puedes haber cambiado!" –

Sorrento se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda a Andrómeda –"¿Acaso olvidaste mis palabras Shun de Andrómeda?"-

A la mente de Shun vino cuando Sorrento menciono ante Atena _"__deseo participar en esta lucha, como Sorrento de Sirena protegeré los ideales no de Poseidón sino del noble Julián Solo"_ y dijo sonriendo –"¡Lo sabía, tú no has cambiado…!"-

-"No te equivoques Andrómeda"- afirmo severamente Sorrento –"¡YO DIJE QUE OFRENDARÍA SUS VIDAS A POSEIDÓN!"- Sirena dio media vuelta poseía una mirada terrible –"también ofrendare la tuya, la vida de uno de los Santos que mancharon con la derrota este recinto sagrado"-


	7. LA LEYENDA DE LA SIRENA DE CRISTAL

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 06**

**LA LEYENDA DE LAS SIRENAS DE CRISTAL**

Shun miraba a Sorrento –¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo –¡no puedo creer que…-

-¡basta Andrómeda!- lo interrumpió Sirena –Deja ya de complicar esto. Sorrento entrego su humanidad a Poseidón como expiación a sus faltas- y cerro sus ojos para acercar su flauta a sus labios.

-vuelve a escuchar- dijo lentamente – ¡El réquiem de los ahogados!- y la música volvió a iniciar, formando lentamente a aquellos espíritus hambrientos que habían tratado de atacar a Perseo.

La nota aguda y los espíritus se lanzaron contra Shun

-¡Es inútil!- dijo Shun –he visto ya tu técnica- mientras se envolvía a si mismo con la espiral formada por su cadena circular –¡y ya no…-

Pero los cráneos al tocar la cadena la destrozaron – ¡Imposible mi cadena!- se alarmo Shun mientras veía como los eslabones caían al suelo, pero los espíritus aun seguían su camino y llegaron hasta el, destrozando su armadura.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamo de dolor Shun mientras los espíritus lo arrojaban contra el suelo para desaparecer un instante después.

-Andrómeda- volvió a hablar Sirena -tu armadura de bronce no resistirá el ataque de mis espíritus hambrientos, porque yo soy El general Sirena de la era mitológica, ¡poseo el poder puro de la escama! solo una armadura divina podría hacerle frente a mis técnicas-

-¿La armadura divina?- se extraño Shun mientras se incorporaba lentamente, ya de su armadura solo quedaba su cintillo, sus brazos y rodilleras; y solo podía utilizar la cadena triangular puesto que la circular había sido pulverizada por los espíritus.

-Esta vez- dijo Sirena –los espíritus morderán directamente tu carne-

:::

-¡ ¿Lo venciste? !- dijo Sirius con un poco de escepticismo y a la vez confirmando aquel hecho

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto burlonamente Aristo –¡ ¿Que esperabas? !-

Pero Sirius no recibió bien la broma e instantáneamente elevo su cosmos –¡Aristo!- dijo –¡no puedo permitir que alguien como tu porte una armadura dorada, no…- y cerro sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza –¡no… NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU VIVA!-

-¿ehhh?- se extraño Aristo y se señalo a sí mismo –¿alguien como yo…?- y su expresión de asombro cambio rápidamente a su tono habitual de juego –y se puede saber ¿por qué tanto drama?, Sirius-

Justo al instante llegaban Ikki y Kiki quienes expresaban en sus rostros un aire de seriedad matizado por una mayor madurez; pero aun así se podía ver que deseaban comportarse como Sirius.

-Los aldeanos- dijo Sirius entrecortadamente –no te importaron con tal de vanagloriarte con la victoria- Sirius abrió los ojos y su mirada expresaba ira – ¡Tu…- hablo mientras se lanzaba con su embestida dorada que destruía todo a su paso -…morirás por ello!-

Pero la embestida fue detenida por Kiki con un solo brazo este miro con un rostro de profunda tristeza a Sirius, era una mirada que aprobaba la ira de Sirius pero por alguna razón también tenía algo de decepción.

-¡Aristo…- empezó a hablar Kiki

-Sirius- dijo Aristo –ya te había dicho que tú no te debes preocupar por eso-

Se sintió un palpitar de ira en Ikki Kiki y Sirius pero nada paso todo se iba mimetizando con la tranquilidad de la noche en medio de las Ruinas de Rodorio

-Porque…- continuo Aristo –yo me encargue de eso…- y sonrió –yo mande a los aldeanos a otra dimensión antes de destruir la aldea-

Y chasqueo sus dedos y varios portales se abrieron al instante y de ellos comenzaron a salir los aldeanos bastante confundidos.

-¿Aristo?- balbuceo con asombro Kiki

-La aldea si quedo destruida- continuo Aristo –pero más se ha perdido en las guerras-

:::

Sirena levanto su flauta dorada, y con un movimiento rápido dibujo un extraño símbolo con el brillo de la trayectoria del movimiento, el símbolo que parecía una cruz deforme encerrada en un círculo, permaneció un instante en el aire mientras Sirena volvió a llevar la flauta a sus labios y toco nuevamente una sola nota; el símbolo al instante desapareció.

Shun apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar de lo que sucedió después; rápidamente el símbolo se dibujo a mayor escala en el suelo que Shun pisaba, un brillo comenzó a emanar como si una luz tratara de escapar del suelo en medio del trazo del símbolo; la luz creció mientras el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse. Después una explosión.

Después de aquello el suelo había desaparecido, ahora un enorme cráter de al menos 15 metros de profundidad, que lentamente se inundo hasta la mitad con agua que parecía manar de algunas cavernas subterráneas, pero se levantaba con algún orden estético el trozo de piedra que había quedado en medio del cráter, que parecía un obelisco con acabados toscos e inclinado hacia un lado.

-Andrómeda- dijo Sirena –en la era mitológica debiste ser ofrendado al mar… ¡hoy me asegurare de que tu sangre tiña el suelo del templo de Poseidón!- y sirena comenzó a tocar su flauta nuevamente haciendo al instante que la cadena triangular se alborotara, desobedeciendo a Shun esta salió disparada como un boomerang dirigiéndose velozmente contra aquel extraño obelisco.

Shun fue jalado por la cadena y fue él, el primero en estrellarse contra el pilar, mientras la cadena lo comenzó a rodear dejándolo poco a poco firmemente atado contra el obelisco, como en una ocasión lo estuvo la princesa Andrómeda.

- ¡¿Mi cadena?- se extraño Shun – ¿por qué me ataca?-

-Porque está bajo el hechizo de mi tonada- respondió Sirena sin permitir que la música que tocaba cesara –esta tonada altera la percepción del cosmos, ahora tu cadena te desconoce-

Por un instante ambos guerreros se miraron a los ojos –sigues pensando que en mi aun existe Sorrento, ¿no es cierto?- y la música de Sirena se altero provocando que la cadena apretara mas a Shun, empezando a cortar un poco su piel y dejando brotar algunos hilos de sangre.

Shun estaba concentrado en el dolor que la cadena le infligía por lo que cerró los ojos un instante, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Sirena llego a colocarse a escasos centímetros de él.

-¡Espero ya no quede duda!- le dijo a Shun mientras le ocultaba la luz del sol con su cuerpo por estar tan cerca de él, Sirena parecía que flotaba en el aire, Shun comprendió que las alas de la escama de sirena no solo eran de adorno

-¡No te matare alimentando a mis espíritus!- dijo finalmente Sirena separándose considerablemente de Shun, la cadena apretó mas a Shun mientras Sirena hablaba; pronto la tonada de la flauta cambio un poco.

El suelo sonó como si tratara de romperse, y el enorme estanque que se había formado en el cráter se agito violentamente. Como si algo en su interior tratara de hacer erupción.

Todo alrededor del pilar se vio envuelto por una explosión de agua, provocando una ola similar a la de un geiser. Shun se encontraba en medio de aquello y pronto el agua cayo cediendo a la gravedad. Sin embargo lentamente en sentido contrario crecía un enorme muro de cristal, era muy grueso y con grabados de sirenas; además por el grosor no era del todo transparente la imagen que dejaba ver a través de él se veía un poco opaca.

Shun era incapaz de percibir la totalidad de aquello que estaba sucediendo. Como un cilindro de cristal había cubierto por completo el obelisco al cual se encontraba atado.

Era realmente hermoso aquel cilindro, poseía además trazos dorados que lo recorrían caprichosamente formando varios espirales, aumentado la belleza del grabado. Al final un disco Dorado con el símbolo del tridente de Poseidón apareció mágicamente y cubrió el cilindro.

-¿Qué es esto?- se extrañaba Shun la música de Sirena que aprisionaba a Shun hacía eco dentro del cilindro a pesar de que Sirena ya no tocaba la flauta.

-¡Estas son las sirenas de cristal!- respondió Sirena mientras casi mágicamente de los trazos dorados que tenía el vidrio, empezaban a manar agua, que lentamente aumentaban inundaban el enorme cilindro.

Shun veía desde el interior la figura borrosa que alcanzaba a percibir de Sirena

-Fue un regalo de los Dioses a Poseidón- siguió sirena hablando –en ella es posible capturar el canto de las sirenas, Andrómeda es imposible de destruir…-

Shun pudo percibir como Sirena dio media vuelta, mientras caía en cuenta del problema que tenia, se encontraba dentro de una pecera hecha por los dioses, indestructible y además se encontraba atado a un obelisco por su propia cadena mientras el nivel del agua en el interior subía rápidamente.

-…Tu morirás en su interior- dijo Sirena –¡siéntete honrado por ello!-


	8. LA LEYENDA DE LA ULTIMA LLUVIA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 07**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ÚLTIMA LLUVIA**

Sirena comenzó a andar, ya su mente había dejado muy atrás a Andrómeda quien se hallaba encerrado en la sirena de cristal; "uno menos" pensaba y comenzaba a enfocarse en su venganza contra Perseo.

**:::**

-Que torpeza- pensaba Shun mientras el agua terminaba de inundar aquel mítico cilindro –Yo… no puedo más, mi armadura está destruida y mi cadena circular ya no existe-

Mientras Sirena se alejaba al menos 200 metros de él, Shun lentamente se entumecía por el frio del agua y el agotamiento que le producía aquella situación. Su mente comenzaba a rendirse al sueño.

-Shun… lo has olvidado- era la voz de Atena que resonó como un eco

-¿Saori? … ¡Atena?- pensó Shun mientras una memoria lo golpeo cálidamente en el pecho.

Era la imagen de Saori en medio del pilar central del templo submarino, usando su cosmos cálido para resistir la lluvia que Poseidón envió como castigo divino hace ya más de 10 años.

-No puedes rendirte Shun- volvió a decir la voz de Saori

Shun abrió lentamente los ojos y dijo – ¡Tienes Razón!- y comenzó a elevar su cosmos en aquella inmensa pecera.

**:::**

La sensación fue como un chispazo en la mente – ¿Un cosmos?- se extraño Sirena –¡pero si es…- y volteo a mirar en dirección del cilindro de cristal -… Andrómeda!… ¡Shun!-

Algo crujió violentamente en dirección de la sirena de Cristal; Sirena comprendió rápidamente el Cilindro de cristal había sido destruido.

Pero fue un destello el que llamo la atención de Sirena aunque no tuvo tiempo de reparar en ello pues de él, velozmente llego la cadena triangular de Shun, la cual violentamente trato de golpear a Sirena pero este logro hacerla a un lado con un movimiento veloz de su flauta.

-¡Yo soy un Santo de Atena!- grito Shun a Sirena – ¡y no tengo permitido perder!-

-Asombroso- dijo Sirena tras esquivar la cadena triangular –Has sido capaz de destruir a la sirena de Cristal- y llevo su flauta a sus labios y volvió a producir una melodiosa canción.

El techo del fondo del mar se agito, como si se tratase de un mar en medio de una tormenta.

-¿¡El océano!- se extraño Shun viendo aquello – ¿Que planea hacer?… ¿Que…- no pudo decir más pues tuvo que esquivar un enorme pilar de agua que salió disparado del techo del templo submarino.

Una breve llovizna inicio a su alrededor la llovizna se debía al agua que parecía empezar a escapar del hechizo que la mantenía en el cielo.

-"ya veo, está controlando al océano con su melodía"- pensó Shun mientras huía de la trayectoria de un segundo pilar que se estrello pocos metros atrás de él. Cayo un tercer pilar pero este trato de aplastar a Shun por el frente, y como si se tratase de un ente vivo el tercer pilar reboto de la superficie dibujando un arco, seguía buscando a Shun aquel pilar se impacto por segunda vez contra el suelo y volvió a rebotar pare impactarse una tercera vez pareciendo que se rompía en pedazos por fin pero era para dividirse en varios pilares más pequeños que siguieron mas ágilmente a Shun quien había esquivado todo aquello.

Pero aquellos pequeños pilares lograron atraparlo, parecía que aquel pirar se había vuelto una especie de mano de agua que apresaba en su palma a Shun.

-Ya no huiras- dijo Sirena –estoy seguro que conoces esta melodía, un réquiem antes de morir-

Sirena cerró los ojos

-¡DEAD END SYNPHONY!- grito antes de comenzar a tocar su flauta.

Shun quien se encontraba aprisionado por aquella mano de agua no pudo taparse los oídos aunque ya sabía que de nada servía… el dolor que le producía aquella melodía era solo un camino tortuoso a la nota final, la nota asesina; todo aquello ya lo conocía Shun puesto que ya había sido víctima de los ataques de Sorrento.

-"Solo puedo confiar en eso…"- se repetía a si mismo Shun mientras la melodía proseguía

-¡Tu fin Andrómeda!- dijo Sirena antes de tocar la última nota.

Sin embargo nada paso, Sirena observo su flauta intrigado algo estaba mal

-"funciono"- pensó aliviado Shun.

Sirena poso su mirada un momento sobre una pequeña grieta en uno de los orificios de la flauta –Imposible… ¿acaso fue en ese momento?- y le vino a la mente el instante justo cuando desvió el primer ataque de la cadena triangular con la flauta.

En su mente congelo su propia imagen impactando la flauta contra la cadena

-¡Esa fue tu intención!- dijo Sirena – ¡Admirable Andrómeda Shun!- continuo hablando mientras arrojaba su flauta al suelo –fuiste verdaderamente audaz al destruir sin que me diera cuenta mi última técnica; sin ella mi flauta no me sirve las otras melodías no son más que simples hechizos de tortura solo la Dead end Note es capaz de matar a alguien como tu… y ya no soy capaz de ejecutarla- y cerró los ojos para dar la media vuelta e irse del lugar.

-¡Espera!- grito Shun mientras la gigantesca mano de agua caía

Justo entonces Sirena detuvo su paso y levanto su mano derecha con la palma extendida. Shun se quedo quieto observado a Sirena.

-¡GRAN POSEIDÓN!- grito Sirena –¡PERMÍTEME USAR TU MÍTICO TRIDENTE!-

Un brillo se noto a la lejanía acompañado por un gran zumbido. Se trataba del tridente que viajaba velozmente hacia Sirena, quien lo capturo de su mano y giro hacia Shun con el tridente en posición de ser lanzado.

Los pies de sirena de despegaron del suelo y el empezó a levitar, sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba a Shun –Planeaba usar el tridente contra Perseo… pero me veo obligado a usarlo antes- comento calmadamente

El mar que ya se había tranquilizado se volvió a agitar violentamente, además se oscureció como si se tratase de un cielo nocturno y nuevamente volvió a llover.

**:::**

Saori miraba el horizonte. Un cielo nocturno despejado adornaba el Santuario.

Se había alejado de Seiya quien permanecía en su silla de ruedas en el templo del patriarca.

Repentinamente el cielo nocturno se nublo ya no se miraban las estrellas ni la luna.

-Poseidón- dijo Saori observando todo aquello.

Al instante truenos matizaron de blancos aquellas tormentosas nubes mientras empezaba a llover.

Saori cerró los ojos como si quisiera escoger sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente.

Los abrió y dibujo una sonrisa digna de una diosa.

-ya veo deseas obsequiarme una última lluvia- dijo como si se tratase de la respuesta a algo que le inquietaba desde lo profundo de su corazón.


	9. LA LEYENDA DEL ADVENIMIENTO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 08**

**LA LEYENDA DEL ADVENIMIENTO**

-Te atravesare con este tridente- sentenció gravemente Sirena

Shun miro a Sirena quien levitaba con el tridente apuntándole y agitando el océano que techaba el templo submarino. Cerró los ojos.

-me causa verdadera tristeza- dijo al fin Shun con mucha calma –ya entiendo que Sorrento ha muerto, por capricho tuyo o de Poseidón-

Sirena lo miraba escuchando atentamente como un terrible juez que a pesar de todo no cambiaría su veredicto.

-Sorrento y Julián- dijo Shun mientras abría los ojos y levantaba su mano apuntándola hacia Sirena –ellos como nosotros creían en el hombre-

Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio

-¡Y JURO QUE LOS VENGARE!- grito Shun –¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!-

El vapor rosado salió de su mano y se volvió rápidamente en un feroz rugido, una tormenta rosa que se dirigía decidida contra Sirena.

-No servirá contra el Tridente de Poseidón- dijo sirena mientras lo lanzaba –¡Se trata de la voluntad de un Dios!-

El tridente y la tormenta se encontraron brevemente. El Tridente atravesó la tormenta y la tormenta siguió su camino.

Sirena sintió aquel terrible impacto. Junto con el techo del fondo del mar que se comporto como un enorme torbellino de agua obedeciendo a aquella terrible tormenta.

-Imposible- dijo Sirena –¿Es acaso el poder de un simple hombre?... Pero… yo soy un ente mitológico no puedo…-

Pero se extrañaba en vano la escama ya no existía, había desaparecido tras aquel ataque.

Cayó lentamente al suelo y se puso de rodillas, sabiendo que había sido derrotado.

-Je- dijo –¡Que torpe fuiste Andrómeda!, a pesar de haberme vencido… debiste haber bajado tu defensa para poder lanzar tu ataque…- una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en Sirena- jeje el tridente atravesó la tormenta estoy seguro- y alzo su mirada lentamente buscando a Shun –Tu también debes estar muriendo-

-¡¿Qué?- se extraño al ver lo que en realidad había sucedido. El tridente se encontraba levitando a escasos centímetros de Shun quien se encontraba envuelto por un vapor rosado.

El vapor desapareció revelando a Shun vistiendo la armadura divina de Andrómeda.

El tridente cayó vencido por la gravedad.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- dijo Sirena cayendo muerto al instante.

-Sorrento…- dijo Shun mientras se quitaba el casco de la armadura -…Julián…- y cerró los ojos -¡los he vengado!-

Pero un relámpago cayo justo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sirena. Y una luz llego después como si se tratase de la de un reflector

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?- se extraño Shun quien logro ver un espectro en medio de aquella luz que descendió y tomo de la mano a Sirena.

Era asombroso el parecido entre Julián y el Espectro pero este era más aterrador.

-¡Imposible!- dijo Shun mientras el espectro volteo a verlo clavando su intensa mirada en el – ¡¿Poseidón?- el espectro sonrió y comenzó a elevarse cargando consiguió el cadáver de Sirena llevándolo consigo.

El espectro se quedo un instante quieto siguiendo mirando a Shun quien también lo veía incrédulo.

Y desapareció.

-¿Que está pasando?- se extraño Shun –Tengo un mal presentimiento-

**:::**

Ikki caminaba junto con Kiki el recorrido de las doce casas, a pesar de la lluvia repentina que había iniciado Ikki se encontraba observando atentamente a Aristo; andaban por llegar a la casa de Géminis.

-¿Por que se parecen tanto?- dijo Ikki confiando que solo había escuchado Kiki –además su comportamiento bipolar, destructor y salvador-

-También a nosotros nos extraño- respondió Kiki asegurándose de que aquella platica escapara de los oídos de Aristo y Sirius quienes sin darse cuenta se adelantaron mucho mas –Atena y yo creemos que se trata de ellos-

-¡¿ellos?- se extraño Ikki –¡explícate!-

-Saga y Kanon- respondió al fin

-Pero…. ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Es costumbre que la armadura de Géminis posea dos portadores en la misma era- dijo Kiki –eso dicen los documentos de Starhill, comúnmente esos portadores comparten lazos sanguíneos, además de un gran contraste entre ellos el bien y el mal-

-Atena, la señorita Saori- continuo hablando –cree que algo está por suceder y la aparición de dos santos dorados que llegaron prácticamente de ningún lado lo confirma-

-Pero… ¿a que te refieres con que se trata de ellos?- insistió Ikki

Kiki asintió antes de hablar –¿No te parece como si se tratasen de dos personas en lugar de una?... el poder de destruir una villa mientras al mismo tiempo rescata a todo mundo, o su bipolaridad extrema- se detuvo para mirar atentamente a Ikki a los ojos –y ya has notado su parecido con ellos ¿no es así…?-en realidad Kiki hablaba como si estuviese contando una historia de terror e Ikki no podía evitar notar que de alguna manera Kiki disfrutaba de aquello- …¿no sientes como si Saga y Kanon hayan decidido renacer conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo?-

-eso que dices- dijo Ikki –no puedes estar seguro son conjeturas-

-Es muy cierto- siguió hablando Ikki –no son más que conjeturas-

-¡EYYYY!- grito Aristo ya en la entrada del templo de Geminis –¡SON MUY LENTOS…. VIEJOOOOOOOS!-

Sirius permanecía mirando a Ikki y Kiki a lado de Aristo pero expresaba una gran solemnidad.

-Además… ¿por que volverían?- pensó en voz alta Ikki

-Eso es muy claro Ikki- respondió con mucha seguridad Kiki –¡Para ayudarnos, por supuesto!-

Ikki medito un momento todo aquello parecía muy disparatado. Kiki siguió andando

Ikki miro a Aristo con otros ojos en realidad se parecían mucho con Saga y Kanon, y después poso su mirada en Sirius… también era curioso que se pareciera a Aioria.

-Ya estoy imaginando cosas- se dijo a sí mismo.

**:::**

-Ahhh- Aristo bostezo tras atravesar con todo el grupo el templo de Géminis –yo creo me quedare aquí a dormir ya-

La lluvia aun no había cesado al contrario se encontraba arreciando gradualmente

-¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Sirius –¡Debes rendir cuentas con la señorita Atena!-

Kiki empujo a Aristo aprobando las palabras de Sirius –¡Andando!-

Una luz potente

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Ikki

Aristo miro a Ikki como si se tratase de un tonto –Un relámpago por supuesto tonto- respondió al mismo tiempo que el sonido del relampago llegaba de lo lejos.

-¡Impacto en la estatua de Atena!- dijo Kiki –¡Rápido!-

**:::**

El destello y el estruendoso sonido indicaban que el relámpago había caído muy cerca, en la estatua de Atena

Saori miraba la puerta que separaba el templo del patriarca de la gran estatua de Atena.

Y decidida la abrió para salir dejando a Seiya solo.

**:::**

-¡Vienes por tu cuenta!- dijo una voz solemne y un relámpago volvió a caer al pie de la estatua de Atena

Un cosmos inundo el lugar era agresivo, enorme como si no tuviera fin

-Aunque… parece que tus santos no aprueban tu resolución- dijo la voz

**:::**

-¡¿Qué?- se extraño Kiki que ya estaba a escasos pasos de llegar al templo del patriarca

-¡Un cosmos se aproxima!- dijo Ikki

Ya nadie pudo andar… el cosmos llego como si se tratase de una onda expansiva y al tocarlos los oprimió contra el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo amargamente Kiki –¡Un Kekkai!-

-¡ATENAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito desesperado pues el cosmos que producía el kekkai no le permitía hacer nada más.

**:::**

-Listo- dijo la voz –ya no se rebelaran-

"Atena" se escucho a lo lejos

Saori volteo –¡¿Kiki?- dijo, pero como si se oprimiera a si misma, dejo todo deseo de ayudarlos o ser ayudada ella…

-Ya veo- dijo la voz –Sabes que debes morir… eso simplifica las cosas-

Saori miro atentamente a quien hablaba pues caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

Era altísimo, al menos dos metros y poseía una cabellera perfecta de un color castaño que tendía casi sublimemente al color de las hojas justo antes del otoño.

Saori cerró los ojos como si buscase algo en su interior

-Hermes- finalmente hablo.

-Así es chiquilla- dijo el Dios –¡Yo soy Hermes!- y un relámpago matizo aquellas palabras

Saori dio un paso hacia Hermes

-¿No te preguntas él porque estoy aquí?- dijo Hermes a la decidida Saori que avanzaba

-Es muy obvio- sonrió mientras hablaba -¡vienes por mi aliento divino!-

Hermes apareció mágicamente levitando sobre Saori, Extendió su mano y con ella toco la barbilla de la chica

-¡Precisamente!- dijo Hermes tan gravemente que parecía que se tratase de una voz diferente, al mismo tiempo su mirada se volvía siniestra –Espero no te opongas-

-¡No lo hare!- dijo decidida Saori –Durante muchos años he sido portadora del cosmos de Atena, ella me ha guiado durante todo ese tiempo así que he de cierta forma he aprendido a confiar en el ciegamente, pero…-

El dios la miraba y escuchaba atentamente aun sosteniendo su barbilla

-…pero, yo jamás he dejado de ser Saori Kiddo- respondió al fin.

Saori bajo su barbilla como si tratase de ocultar su mirada asustada de alguien con derecho a castigarla y comenzó a sollozar pero sin perder su determinación.

-¡Yo confió…- siguió hablando Saori y el Dios separo su mano al sentir sus cálidas lagrimas -…Yo confió en Atena y ella me guía hacia aquí!-

-¡Además…- levanto su mirada era decida ya sin llanto y por un momento su voz olvido sus temores humanos pues su siguiente frase no merecía estar matizada de duda alguna –¡Yo confió en ellos... LOS SANTOS DE ATENA!-

-¡Que así sea!- dijo Hermes y en su mano izquierda apareció la botella plateada que uso Perseo para encerrar a Poseidón.

Con su mano derecha tomo nuevamente el cuello de Atena y sin ahórcala la arrastro hacia él.

Ambos levitaban, Hermes Sostenía a Saori mientras un hilo plateado espectral salida de su boca y se dirigía hacia la botella.

-¡No…- se escucho –… yo no puedo permitir eso!-

Hermes levanto la mirada buscando a quien hablaba

Saori escucho aquella voz pero era incapaz de hablar solo una lagrima pudo escapar de su rostro cuando en su interior el nombre de aquella persona hizo eco dentro de su mente.

-"Seiya"-


	10. LA LEYENDA DE LA CAIDA DE LA DONCELLA

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 09**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA CAÍDA DE LA DONCELLA**

-¡Maldición!- pensaba Kiki amargamente tratando de vencer el kekkai

Pero era Imposible y sus lamentos se volvieron un amargo llanto.

**:::**

-¡Increíble!- dijo Hermes – ¡El pecador del Tenkai se ha levantado!… has superado la maldición de Hades- Hermes cerró los ojos -Lo había previsto- y continuo hablando sin abrir los ojos – ¡Sal Perseo!-

-¡SI!- y apareció Perseo que pareciera había estado oculto detrás de Hermes.

-En la era del mito- hablo Hermes –Perseo domo al Pegaso… ¡Atena!-ahora Hermes dirigía sus palabras a Saori –Observa mientras mueres… ¡LA MÍTICA PELEA ENTRE PERSEO Y PEGASO!-

Sin embargo Seiya apenas podía estar de pie y tras cada tres pasos que lograba dar, se tropezaba sin caer completamente

-¡Es imposible!- dijo Perseo dirigiéndose a Seiya – ¡déjalo!- y ahora no solo dirigía sus palabras sino que también señalo a Seiya con gran severidad usando su mano -ya no tienes oportunidad tus piernas están entumidas, además… no tienes tu armadura-

Seiya se detuvo en seco y miro a Perseo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a elevar su cosmos y un brillo vino del templo del patriarca para envestirlo como si obedeciera el brillo del aura de Seiya.

Era la armadura de Pegaso.

-¡Yo no me rendiré!- dijo Seiya – ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!-

Y centenas de bolas brillantes se lanzaron contra Perseo como meteoros… pero Perseo fue más veloz y las esquivo para después envestirse a sí mismo con un relámpago y luego lo mando hacia Seiya con uno de sus puños.

Seiya no pudo esquivarlos y cayó de rodillas, para después desplomarse totalmente.

Perseo lo miro un momento y dio media vuelta –Señor Hermes…- pero sin percatarse de que fue exactamente, algo lo llevo a posar su mirada en la cada vez mas débil Saori… después reparo en la mirada de Hermes el aun miraba a Seiya.

Perseo regreso su mirada a Seiya pero ya los meteoros estaban muy cerca. Solo tuvo tiempo de bloquearlos; esta vez tenían potencia y mayor velocidad pero no la suficiente para derrumbar a Perseo.

Después del ataque Perseo recobro su postura y nuevamente un relámpago lo envolvió antes de que se lanzara contra Seiya. Se trato de una potente embestida que llevo a ambos guerreros hacia el templo del patriarca, destruyendo parte del techo.

Poco después Perseo salió caminando de entre las ruinas, lucia intacto. Y así era.

A escasos pasos se detuvo y regreso nuevamente su mirada hacia las ruinas del templo del patriarca.

-¡Imposible el Pegaso aun…!- se dijo al mismo tiempo que Seiya salió como un cometa, veloz y decidido. Perseo no pudo esquivarlo así que recibió el impacto de lleno.

Fue capaz de detener la fuerza de Seiya pero era indudable que el cosmos del Pegaso poco a poco crecía inmensurablemente.

El equilibrio entre las fuerzas de ambos guerreros violentaban todo lo que les rodeaba, el suelo se resquebrajaba y las columnas que rodeaban el paso a la estatua de Atena lentamente una tras otra se desplomaban, pero a pesar de ello Perseo logro tocar a Pegaso y se envolvió de nuevo en el relámpago pero esta vez transmitiéndolo directamente a Seiya.

-¡Esta vez!- dijo imperiosamente Perseo – ¡NO TE PONDRÁS DE PIE!- y tras aquel ruidoso destello Seiya se desplomo.

Todo quedo en silencio

Perseo miraba expectante a Seiya esperando que se pusiera de pie nuevamente pero no lo hizo.

Hermes también miraba atentamente a ambos guerreros.

Mientras Saori seguía debilitándose rápida y alarmantemente, faltaba muy poco para que la botella absorbiera por completo su aliento.

La mano de Seiya respondió y la mirada de Perseo y Hermes se posaron en ella. Perseo no pensaba arriesgarse y nuevamente llamo a su relámpago para transmitírselo a Seiya.

Los relámpagos torturaban, en medio de un vaivén de luces y ruidos estruendosos, al pasivo cuerpo de Seiya; las luces se reflejaban en el rostro de Perseo que esperaba Seiya ya no se moviera mas.

Y Seiya permaneció nuevamente tirado sin mostrar signos de vida; pero fue su cosmos el que reacciono, comenzó a expandirse.

-No… es… posible- dijo Perseo y dio un paso atrás pero al darse cuenta de su instinto humano lo reprimió y adopto nuevamente su postura de alerta.

Hermes miraba a Seiya molesto – ¡¿Cómo es posible?- pensaba para sí mismo

Seiya se puso nuevamente de pie y su cosmos lo rodeaba intensamente, era tan intenso como si se tratase de una luz cegadora. De ella salieron varios meteoros. Perseo no fue capaz de esquivarlos todos y de entre los meteoros un cometa apareció veloz se impacto contra Perseo derrumbándolo al fin.

El brillo de los miles de meteoros se calmo. Y tras ello La armadura de Pegaso brillo por si mismo y su luz se expandió en el atrio de la Estatua para después también desaparecer y en su lugar quedo Seiya embestido con la armadura divina de Pegaso.

Perseo ya no fue capaz de levantarse.

Ahora Seiya dirigía su mirada hacia Hermes quien sonreía incapaz de contener alguna satisfacción y justo entonces la botella se cerró y despareció. Hermes Sonrió aun mas – ¡Muy lento humano!- dijo dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Saori.

Ver el cuerpo de la bella mujer fue un trance hipnótico pero Seiya reacciono y lo supero para tras ello lanzarse hacia ella para evitar que se impactara violentamente contra el suelo, y al tocarla lo comprendió… ya nada se podía hacer.

Ya no había vida en la Saori Kiddo y una sombra atravesó su rostro.

-Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer- dijo Hermes –ya no hay ningún Dios que los proteja-

Seiya poso suavemente a Saori en el suelo y desafío con la mirada a Hermes.

-¡¿planeas hacerme daño?- dijo Hermes con una serenidad a pesar de que sus ojos expresaban un sincero asombro –yo soy un Dios-

Pero Seiya no escuchó a Hermes y lanzo su lluvia de meteoros contra él.

Los meteoros se detuvieron cerca de Hermes como si alguna fuerza los contuviera y muy al contrario de desaparecer los meteoros crecieron de tamaño. Después se rebelaron contra su trayectoria y se dirigieron al suelo contra Seiya y Saori

Seiya apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir el cuerpo de Saori y recibir totalmente el impacto de los meteoros.

Hermes sonreía ante aquello para el aquello era como ver a un niño quemarse a pesar de haberle advertido que no tocara el fuego. Quizás fue por ese sentimiento que apenas pudo distinguir ese destello.

Una sombra… quizás la de otro meteoro lo había ocultado.

Un meteoro no había obedecido el mandato del dios y aun se dirigía contra Hermes… -¡Imposible!- dijo incrédulamente Hermes

El puño rozo la mejilla derecha de Hermes hiriéndolo. Hermes al darse cuenta se enfureció e incremento su cosmos, varios relámpagos lo rodearon y las nubes de lluvia se alejaron de ellos como si temieran la ira de Hermes.

Sin embargo tras aquella vertiginosa escena todo se calmo.

Y Hermes ya no estaba.


	11. LA LEYENDA DEL ULTIMO MITO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 10**

**LA LEYENDA DEL ÚLTIMO MITO**

A pesar de que el Kekkai ya no los oprimía, Kiki seguía postrado de rodillas sollozando de amargura.

-"No pude hacer nada"- se decía a sí mismo -"Menudo patriarca resulte ser"-

Sin embargo fue la mano de Ikki que se poso en solidariamente en su hombro lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie y avanzar a la estatua de Atena.

-"¿Avanzar?"- pensaba amargamente –"¿Avanzar a pesar de que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer?"-

**:::**

Aristo había escuchado mucho del Santo de Pegaso, Seiya, sin embargo ninguna de sus hazañas quedarían marcadas tanto en su memoria como la primera vez que lo vio.

Apenas salía en compañía de Kiki y los demás de la destruida cámara del patriarca, cuando la imagen imponente de la luna llena iluminaba al Santo de Pegaso, el viento también hacia su parte, las alas de la armadura bailaban a su merced, y los rastros de su vasto cosmos que recién había utilizado en el combate adornaban espectralmente la escena, era una imagen mucho mayor a las expectativas de Aristo, Seiya realmente lucia imponente.

Aquel hechizo visual fue roto por la voz de Ikki

-¿Seiya?- dijo Ikki – ¡En realidad eres tú!- y corrió hacia su amigo pero la felicidad de su rostro se borro instantáneamente cuando también confirmo la otra inquietud de la que hablaban los rastros del cosmos que permanecían en el lugar.

-¿A… te… na?- balbuceo Ikki mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían tímidamente las mejillas de Kiki.

Seiya se percato de ello y se quito el casco de su armadura para cerrar sus ojos en señal de luto.

-¡No hay tiempo para lamentarse!- interrumpió una voz –Santos de Atena-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Ikki

-Perseo- respondió Seiya – ¿Aun vives?-

-Por supuesto- respondió lastimeramente se encontraba muy malherido –aun no puedo morir… necesito hacer algo mas-

Kiki elevo instintivamente su cosmos – ¡La diosa Atena ha muerto!… ¿Acaso te parece poco?-

El rostro de Perseo se ensombreció –sé lo que ha pasado- dijo –y realmente lo lamento, pero hay algo a punto de ocurrir… ¡algo más grande que una vida humana!-

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?- grito Kiki –¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!-

Las violentas estrellas se abalanzaron contra Perseo mandándolo a estrellarse contra la estatua de Atena

-¡Lo menos que puedo hacer!- dijo Kiki – ¡Es ofrendar tu sucio cosmos a la memoria de Atena!- Pero algo lo detuvo, fue la mano de Seiya que se poso sobre las hombreras de la armadura de Aries

-Precisamente por eso amigo- dijo Seiya –no vale la pena ensuciar la memoria de Saori con el cosmos de Perseo-

Kiki vio a Seiya y sus palabras lo sacaron de su violento ensimismamiento y fue capaz de distinguir los rostros de asombro que tenían Aristo y Sirius

-Lo… lo siento- dijo al fin Kiki

Perseo se volvió de poner de pie y siguió hablando

-¡Una revolución cósmica!- dijo

-¿una revolución cósmica?- se extraño Ikki

-Si, así es- siguió hablando Perseo –El último mito-

-¿El último mito?- pregunto Seiya –Habla… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-El ultimo mito- empezó a hablar nuevamente Perseo –Así se le denomina al fin del mundo como lo conocemos, Los dioses Olímpicos lentamente harán alianzas y lucharan entre ellos buscando un nuevo Dios supremo… se trata de una guerra donde la humanidad no tiene la menor importancia-

-Es por eso- continuo Perseo –Que Saori Kiddo debía morir, solo así Atena podrá ocupar enteramente su lugar en los doce tronos… deben entenderlo en esta guerra solo Atena puede abogar por la humanidad, solo ella es capaz de luchar en nombre de la vida-

-Espera- dijo Seiya –estás diciendo que Atena se dirige sola contra una guerra-

-Je- sonrió Perseo –No era nuestra intención que Atena marchara sola, Teseo y Yo planeábamos luchar a su lado… pero no contábamos con ustedes-

-¡Si ese es el caso!- dijo Shun que recién había llegado

-¡Nosotros los santos de Atena!- dijo Shyryu que también llegaba

-¡No podemos permitir que Atena luche sola!- termino el también recién llegado Hyoga.

-Pero…- dijo Sirius tímidamente quien miraba el cuerpo de Saori Kiddo – ¿Que sucederá con la señorita Saori?-

La mirada de Perseo fue severa –La muerte es definitiva… Ella permanecerá eternamente bella- dijo Perseo –Pues así los dispone Atena un humilde obsequio por su fidelidad-

Todos guardaron silencio, las palabras de Perseo no dejaban lugar alguno a alguna esperanza

Fue Ikki quien se atrevió a romper el silencio -Aun así… ¿cómo podremos viajar a los doce tronos?-

Perseo asintió –Los doce tronos son los lugares que ocupan los Dioses olímpicos, hay en total 7 tronos menores, después de ellos están los tronos de Poseidón y Hades, pasando esos tronos se encuentra el trono del conciliador Hermes, mas allá el trono que ocupa Hera y pasando a Hera el Trono de Zeus dentro de la cámara de Cronos.

-¿Hermes?- dijo Seiya amargamente

-Debes tener mucho cuidado con Hermes- respondió Perseo –puede que no sea igual de poderoso que Hades pero su cosmos es de otra dimensión incluso los Dioses le temen-

Seiya miro desafiante a la Luna tras oir las palabras de Perseo –Tendré eso en cuenta- dijo al fin –Pero ten la certeza que nosotros iremos a lado de Atena, y aunque sea uno de nosotros será capaz de llegar a Hermes… no hasta Zeus mismo y haremos que con nuestros Cosmos el ideal que Saori Kiddo defendió haga eco eternamente en el Olimpo-

Perseo observo a Seiya… Su mirada… le inspiraba un temor se suscito en él y es que en realidad había algo dentro de él, algo que podría inclinar la balanza en esta guerra.

-Su objetivo va mas alla que llegar a Zeus- dijo finalmente y levanto su mano para lentamente dirgirla en dirección de la luna –Tienen que llegar al Cronos y liberarlo- y un relámpago salió disparado de su mano y tras ello un portal se abrió como el que apareció en la caleta donde Julian y Sorrento descansaban hace unos días.

-Usen el portal- dijo Perseo –por el viajaran por las dimensiones, no saben a donde los llevara exactamente pero algo es seguro al final de recorrerlo un Dios Olímpico los espera-

-¿Por las dimensiones?- dijo Seiya recordando el camino que tuvo que recorrer del muro de los lamentos hasta los campos elíseos

-Entonces solo las armaduras protegidas por la sangre de Atena pueden atravesar el camino- termino Shun

Todos los santos de Bronce observaron a Kiki quien no poseía una armadura bañada por la sangre de Atena.

-Va tonterías- dijo Aristo –Nosotros iremos-

-¡Pero se desintegrarían!- respondió Hyoga

Kiki permanecia silencioso

-No hay manera que nos quedemos aquí- dijo Aristo –Nosotros nos desintegraremos si es necesario… Pero no nos quedaremos esperando aquí mientras una guerra se desata-

-Lo mismo digo- reafirmo Sirius

-No hay que temer- dijo Kiki mientras al tiempo recordaba cuando estaba reparando la armadura de Aries y Saori lo nombro patriarca del Santuario y al mismo tiempo introdujo su sangre en las heridas de Kiki –Por que la sangre de Atena ahora habita en todas las Armaduras Doradas-

**:::**

-¡Un portal se ha abierto!- dijo Hera a Hermes que lucía preocupado tras haber regresado del Santuario –No debiste otórgale tal poder a un Hombre como Perseo-

Hera se percato de la inquietud de Hermes.

-¡A pesar de ser un semidiós!- dijo Hera –ese bastardo nunca dejo de ser un hombre-

Hermes conservo su expresión pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios de Hera cuando se refería a alguno de los hijos de Zeus.

-Primero Atena,… Luego Hades y ahora tu… Hermes- dijo Hera –Todos ustedes han cambiado su mirada tras ver a un hombre…Pegaso… nada más que un hombre-

Hermes observaba ahora atentamente a Hera quien daba media vuelta y se retiraba del trono de Hermes.

-¡Estoy impaciente por demostrarles a todos ustedes!- dijo Hera –que esos Santos de Atena… no son nada más que simples hombres-

Hera salió del trono de Hermes que a su vez era la antesala al trono de Hera y el de Zeus

Hermes avanzo hacia una terraza de la cual era posible observar los siete tronos menores y los tronos de Hades y Poseidon

-Hay algo en Pegaso- se dijo a si mismo Hermes… recordó la sombra que oculto a aquel rebelde meteoro

Su mejilla palpito de dolor

-Jum- sonrió Hermes – ¡Hera tiene razón! todo va de acuerdo al plan, el ultimo mito ha iniciado y pronto yo ocupare un trono más alto que el del mismo Zeus… ¡Yo seré un Dios Absoluto!-


	12. LA LEYENDA DE LOS CADAVERES DE METAL

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 11**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS CADÁVERES DE METAL**

_Los santos Atena han dejado atrás el Santuario y a Saori Kiddo, ahora recorren los surrealistas pasillos entre las dimensiones del hombre y la de los Dioses, un camino confuso, pero solo la luz de sus cosmos los acerca a su objetivo… Un futuro para la humanidad._

-¡Qué lugar tan extraño!- se decía a si mismo Hyoga mientras recorría junto con los demás los pasillos interdimensionales

-¡Oigan…- trato de hablar con los demás pero solo se percato de que ya no iba nadie a su lado

-Ya veo- pensó Hyoga – ¡Este debe ser uno de los trucos de este lugar… no importa debo seguir adelante y seguramente volveré a verlos!-

El pasillo interdimensional era por demás extraño, de alguna forma había un piso pero no estaba definido, por instantes quien lo recorriera no sabría si arriba es arriba o abajo; además hacia el horizonte se vislumbraba solo el universo infinito.

Cuando Hyoga reparo en ese detalle empezó a preguntarse si acaso no se había perdido en alguna galaxia y que en ese instante estuviese corriendo sin rumbo. Pero justo entonces un punto luminoso se apareció frente a él, poco a poco iba creciendo.

-¡¿Una Salida?-

**:::**

Marin sostenía el casco de patriarca mientras observaba como Jabu y otros Santos de bronce dirigidos por Shaina preparaban un altar para el cuerpo de Atena. De alguna manera conservaban la esperanza de que Saori se despertara.

"_La muerte es definitiva…"_

Las palabras de Perseo hacían eco en la mente de Marin, y se empezaba a sorprender ante el hecho de que poco a poco era su propia voz las que las repetía severamente en su mente.

-¡Marin!- dijo Shaina –casi está todo listo-

-No debes darme reportes Shaina- dijo serenamente Marin

- ¡Fueron ordenes de Kiki!- dijo Shaina –En caso de que no vuelvan…- Shaina miro al cielo buscando sonar despreocupada ante sus últimas palabras -…en caso de que no vuelvan… ¡Tú serás el nuevo patriarca del Santuario!-

:::

Lentamente Shyryu recobraba el conocimiento.

Un extraño olor inundaba su olfato,-¿Salitre?... ¿el mar acaso?- pero el olor seguía mutando dentro de él – ¿Y ese extraño olor a quemado? …no puedo reconocerlo-

Un gran tronido y agua salpicando violentamente cerca de él le confirmo una de sus conjeturas, estaba en algún mar.

Abrió los ojos y vio una gran cantidad de farallones escarpados, el se encontraba encima de uno, el mar violentamente se rompía en ellos pero seguían su curso hacia una enorme montaña en medio del mar.

A pesar de haber abierto los ojos, no hallaba el origen de ese olor a quemado.

El cielo poseía un extraño color, un rojo oscuro y matizado por nubes de un color gris ceniciento.

Pero lentamente la mirada de Shyryu se enfoco en un punto blanco y brillante.

– ¡Es Hyoga!- pensó

-¡HYOGA!- grito pero Hyoga no respondía pues se encontraba inconsciente tras seguramente haber luchado por alcanzar uno de los farallones para protegerse del fuerte oleaje.

-Hyoga- dijo Shyryu después de acercarse a su amigo –Hyoga… amigo reacciona-

-Shy… ry… u- respondió levemente

-Vaya me preocupe en serio- hablo Hyoga un poco mas recuperado –de repente todos desaparecieron… pero dime ¿donde están los demás?-

-No tengo idea- respondió Shyryu –al igual que tu de pronto me encontré corriendo solo, quizás es posible que ellos se hallen en otro de los tronos-

-Si eso creo también- dijo Hyoga –este debe ser la antesala de uno de los tronos de los que hablo Perseo… pero ¡qué lugar tan extraño… no me imagino que un Dios pueda habitarlo!-

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente

Una intensa luz roja

Y un ensordecedor estallido

-¡¿Qué es eso?- dijo Shyryu

-¡¿Un volcán?- se extraño Hyoga.

Aquella extraña montaña había hecho erupción, una muy violenta de dimensiones muy superiores a la de cualquier volcán en el mundo de los hombres. Pronto la montaña se vio escurriendo cientos de ríos de magma.

-Es ahí… a donde debemos dirigirnos- dijo serenamente Shyryu mientras una lluvia de ceniza empezaba a caer

Hyoga asintió tras oír las palabras de su amigo.

**:::**

Shyryu y Hyoga caminaban por el volcán, se hallaban completamente extraviados, el Volcán no mostraba ningún camino de hecho lo único de lo que podían presumir en ese momento era el que habían estado esquivando los rápidos ríos de magma que llegaban de repente por cualquier lado.

-Ese es el extraño aroma a quemado- dijo Shyryu tras haber encontrado el origen de aquel extraño aroma.

Hyoga no dijo mucho tras esa frase pero pronto detuvo su andar. Y volteo a sus espaldas

-¿Hyoga?- se extraño Shyryu al percatarse que su amigo se había detenido

-¡Algo me ha sujetado el pie!- dijo Hyoga

-¡Hyoga!- dijo alarmado Shyryu – ¡Mira eso!-

Y señalo el suelo, después de ver aquello se preguntaban como no lo habían notado antes. Miles de esqueletos metálicos yacían en el suelo, estaban carcomidos por la corrosión de estar en medio de aquellos ríos de magma.

-¿Son cadáveres?- se pregunto Hyoga.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para extrañarse pues de repente todos aquellos cuerpos metálicos se despertaron de su letargo y lentamente sus ojos adquirían un color brillante rojo.

-¡Cien dragones del Rozan!- grito Shyryu mientras cientos de dragones volaban violentamente contra los cadáveres derribándolos

-no creo que debamos preocuparnos por unos trozos de metal- dijo Shyryu – ¡sigamos!-

Pero de nuevo las manos metálicas se abalanzaron contra ellos

-¡Unos trozos de metal dicen!- dijo una voz ronca y fuerte

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?- exigió Hyoga pero nadie se mostro

-Ja Ja Ja- se escucho una risa pero no había tiempo de buscar más pues los cadáveres metálicos se abalanzaban contra ellos.

La temperatura descendió varios grados obedeciendo al cosmos de Hyoga –¡Polvo de Diamantes!-

Y ahora los cuerpos metálicos se habían detenían en cámara lenta por la capa de Hielo que se formaba encima de ellos.

Pero cientos de tronidos precedieron el movimiento de los esqueletos metálicos que escapaban de sus tumbas de hielo.

-¡Imposible!- dijo Hyoga

-¡No importa cuánto hagamos… ellos siguen moviéndose!- dijo Shyryu

-¡Así es!- volvió hablar más claramente aquella voz

Hyoga y Shyryu voltearon en busca de quien había hablado, pero solo hallaron una enorme esfera metálica con un punto rojo en el centro

-¡Son las creaciones del gran Dios Hefestos!- dijo la voz –¡el gran ingeniero y creador, capaz de darle vida al metal mismo con sus manos!-

De pronto de la esfera salieron dos enormes brazos y dos firmes pies, se trataba de un enemigo totalmente surrealista pero inmensamente imponente.

-¡Así como yo! - dijo la voz –¡Soy el gran Golem, y me encargare…-

Los cadáveres metálicos se empezaban a multiplicar mientras Golem hablaba.

-… de sacarlos de los dominios de mi Señor!-

Después la esfera se vio rodeada por 3 anillos que orbitaban a su alrededor, cada anillo poseía varios orificios luminosos pequeños y un gran círculo que de alguna extraña manera hacia parecer a Golem un átomo.

Hyoga fue quien se aventuro a hablar –¡Pues a mí no me pareces tan imponente… Shyryu vamos!-

Shyryu asintió

-¡Dragón naciente!- y su puño poderoso se volvió un Dragón que se transformo en un cuerpo de agua y se enrosco violentamente alrededor del Golem.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su rayo gélido y congelando al dragón de agua y aprisionando en una espiral de hielo al enemigo.

-JE- dijo Golem mientras los pequeños agujeros comenzaron a brillar.

El hielo se desquebrajo poniendo en alerta a Shyryu y Hyoga, su técnica combinada no había funcionado.

Pero antes de que Golem hiciera algo más las manos heladas de los cadáveres de metal se volvieron a abalanzar sobre ellos

Fue entonces que de los puntos luminosos en los anillos del Golem que emergieron docenas de rayos luminosos que se proyectaban contra el suelo, los riscos y el cielo, cortando todo lo que tocaban.

-Son débiles- dijo Golem –¡Santos de Atena!-

Golem se volvió a convertir en una esfera perfecta y comenzó a girar para embestir a Hyoga y Shyryu, quienes no se podían mover a causa de los esqueletos metálicos que los aprisionaban

Primero se impacto contra Hyoga

Después se lanzo en vertical contra el cielo para caer sobre Shyryu

Al retirarse volvió a adquirir su forma de Átomo antropomórfico.

-Son una burla- dijo Golem –Es increíble que alguien que se haya infiltrado al Olimpo posea un poder tan insignificante-

Sin embargo fue Hyoga quien se puso de pie

-No digas tonterías- dijo desafiante –¡Nosotros somos Santos de Atena y te venceremos!-

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!- grito al tiempo que los anillos que orbitaban alrededor de Golem comenzaban a alinearse de manera extraña dejando los tres círculos enorme de tal manera que el punto rojo, el ojo del Golem pareciera su centro perfecto.

-¡Amenaza del Vigía!- grito Golem al tiempo que un potente rayo salía de su ojo.

Por un instante ambas técnicas permanecieron en equilibrio pero tras algunos segundos estallaron el centro creando demasiado humo.

Hyoga no fue capaz de ver de dónde Salió Golem quien se abalanzo sobre el usando su pesado brazo para aprisionar a Hyoga contra los escarpados riscos del volcán.

El punto Rojo se enfoco a la altura del rostro de Hyoga.

-Eres débil…- dijo Golem –¡…débil y torpe!-

Los enormes círculos se alinearon alrededor del ojo del Golem

-¡Muere…- el ojo comenzó a brillar intensamente -…Santo de Atena!-

-¡HYOGAAAAA!- exclamo desesperado Shryryu.


	13. LA LEYENDA DE LA MIRADA DEL LEON

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 12**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA MIRADA DEL LEÓN**

El sonido fue tremendo.

Golem lanzo su Amenaza del Vigia contra Hyoga muy cerca de los riscos y estos habían estallado violentamente lanzado fragmentos afilados por todos lados, además una densa cortina de humo se levanto.

Por el humo Shyryu era incapaz de ver que había sucedido, temía que Hyoga hubiera muerto por lo que se puso de pie.

Lentamente alguien salió del humo

La confusión de la violenta escena hizo que Shyryu no se percatara inmediatamente de quien llevaba en brazos a Hyoga

Unos destellos dorados trataron de ordenar las ideas de Shyryu.

-¿Una armadura dorada..?- se extraño -¡Sirius de Leo!-

Sirius dejo recostado a Hyoga cerca de Shyryu

Con un movimiento violento Golem aparto todo el humo mandándolo a volar lejos

-¿Otro insecto?- dijo al tiempo que un inmenso agujero se dejaba ver justo donde antes del ataque estaba Hyoga.

-Señor Shyryu, lleve al señor Hyoga con usted y sigan adelante- le dijo a Shyryu –yo me encargare de el-

-¿Un santo dorado?- dijo Golem –antes solían ser los guerreros más poderosos… pero en esta era no son más que basura, tan débiles son que unos simples santos de bronce los superan en fuerza… Ademas eres solo un mocoso-

Sirius no volteaba a ver a Golem

-Si ellos no pudieron contra mi- dijo Golem –¡MUCHO MENOS TU!-

Sirius se puso de pie y desafío con su postura y mirada a Golem

-Ciertamente mi cosmos es mucho a menor al de ellos- dijo Sirius desafiante –pero mis técnicas son adecuadas para vencerte-

-¿Que dices?- se mofo Golem

Y al mismo tiempo los esqueletos metálicos se alteraron y amenazaban abalanzarse ahora contra Sirius quien se limito a cerrar los ojos y levantar su puño.

Al abrir sus ojos su mirada se transformo completamente, ahora era desafiante e indagadora como la de un poderoso felino

-¡RELÁMPAGOS DE PLASMA!- y centenares de ases de luz aparecieron, en realidad cada as era un poderoso puño de Sirius que viajaba a la velocidad de luz, eran tan veloces que Sirius parecía no moverse mientras cada rayo cortaba todo lo que tocaba.

Pronto los esqueletos de metal estaban destrozados.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!- dijo Sirius a Golem

Shyryu tomo a Hyoga y se preparo para seguir adelante –Te lo encargamos Sirius-

Sirius lanzo su técnica nuevamente contra Golem pero este se transformo en una esfera perfecta nuevamente y los ases de luz solo se movían alrededor de ella sin dañarla.

Sirius se percato de que su técnica no era efectiva contra Golem

Los ases se detuvieron y Golem hablo –Hablas demasiado Santo dorado… ciertamente pudiste destruir las creaciones del gran Dios Hefestos pero… ¡YO SOY SUPERIOR A ESOS ESQUELETOS!-

De nuevo la forma de átomo y la mirada de Sirius lo noto

-Esa técnica- pensó – ¡planea usarla de nuevo!-

-¡AMENAZA DEL VIGÍA!- exclamo Golem mientras el enorme y poderosos rayo crecía desde aquel diminuto punto rojo. El rayo destruía todo a su paso pero Sirius quien ya estaba preparado para ello lo esquivo y apareció encima de Golem y lanzo contra él una poderosa patada.

Logro tocarlo pero en realidad era muy resistente…

Tan resistente que Sirius sintió que su tibia casi se había destrozado por el intenso dolor que sintió tras propinar la patada; Sirius pensó que quizás la resistencia de Golem se debía al material con que estaba hecho o a su forma, pero después los pequeños agujeros en los anillos brillaron y lanzaron nuevamente sus rayos luminosos

Sirius se vio en muchos apuros para esquivarlos pues el dolor en su pierna no disminuía quizás si se había roto la tibia.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Sirius y esa expresión se agudizo en su mente cuando cayó sobre su pie lastimado.

Golem no perdió su tiempo y se transformo en una esfera perfecta nuevamente y se lanzo contra Sirius para envestirlo.

Los ojos de Sirius analizaban velozmente aquel ataque, pero se maldecía porque su pie no le permitía responder con la agilidad y velocidad que la situación requería.

Logro esquivar por poco la embestida pero Golem dio rápidamente la vuelta para lanzarse de nueva cuenta contra Sirius.

_Eres un ñoño patético _

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Sirius pero las suprimió rápidamente pues pensó que no era el momento para que ese recuerdo volviera a su mente.

Ya no fue lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar la segunda embestida de Golem.

El golpe fue poderoso y destructor, si Sirius seguía con vida se debía gracias a la armadura

_Eres un ñoño patético _

Nuevamente las palabras mientras Sirius cedía al peso de su cuerpo

-Si…- se dijo a si mismo mientras caía -… ya veo- y el coraje que sentía por no ser capaz de seguirle el paso a su vivaz mirada le justificaban con mayor solidez el recordar aquellas palabras.

**:::**

El suelo es humillante pensaba Sirius mientras yacía en el suelo lleno de heridas y sangre, había recibido una gran paliza

-Eres un ñoño patético- dijo un chico gigantesco para su edad –eso te pasa por hacer mal mi tarea espero que mañana no cometas errores-

Ese chico obeso se retiraba de aquel sitio ovacionado por la aprobación de otros de sus amigos.

**:::**

-¡No puedo creer como te dejaron!- le decía su hermana Anya su mirada era firme con un matiz de molestia o enfado, y se agudizaba mientras limpiaba las heridas de su hermano.

Sirius amaba a su hermana, de hecho era lo único que tenía en la vida, pues habían quedado huérfanos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Atenas; pero tenerla ahí viéndolo así y limpiando sus heridas lo hacía sentir muy mal –Hermana… ¿tú también crees que soy patético?-

La mirada de Anya no se inmuto ni un poco –¿Por qué crees eso?-

Sirius no pudo contestar.

Anya guardo prudentemente silencio por un minuto o dos antes de volver a hablar

-Estoy molesta- dijo al fin

Sirius bajo la mirada

-Por como permites que te humillen- dijo para termina Anya –¡Levántate con orgullo del suelo siempre que sea necesario!-

Sirius volteo a ver a su hermana esas palabras habían puesto de cabeza todos sus sentimientos y clavo su inocente mirada en ella.

-¡Levántate por esa mirada tuya!- le dijo Anya –¡Posees la mirada de un León, justo como aquel hombre!-

Cientos de veces Anya le había contado a Sirius una historia que contaba a menudo su mama cuando Sirius era un bebe, ella afirmaba que había sido rescatada por un hombre de mirada audaz que vestía un ropaje dorado.

Su madre siempre decía viendo al bebe Sirius, este niño posee esa mirada también

Sirius siempre creyó que se trataba de una broma o algún sueño infantil de su hermana; de alguna forma sentía que su hermana inventaba todo aquello para levantar el ánimo de Sirius

:::

Unos días después su hermana enfermo su mirada se extravió era como si su alma hubiese sido robada, poco después murió; Sirius se sintió amargado y vago por toda la ciudad sin rumbo, un día sin darse cuenta llego de nuevo a aquel patio donde solía ser golpeado por aquel chico; y su mayor sorpresa fue hallarlo ahí

Sirius se dirigió hacia él y uno de los amigos del chico lo vio

-¡Ey miren pero si es el ñoño!, Sirius ñoño- dijo burlonamente

El chico obeso lo volteo a ver y sonrió por fin había vuelto el chico al que molestaba y que hacia crecer su ego

-Vaya- dijo –Hasta que te apareces, escucha que tu hermana haya muerto no justifica que dejes de hacer mis tareas- y sonrió satisfecho –me alegra que vengas me ahorras el buscarte-

La mirada de Sirius se había cargado de odio hacia aquel chico y solo sentía ganas de demostrarle a su hermana que podía vencerlo.

Algo en el ambiente cambio y el suelo trono como si un rayo se hubiera estrellado contra el

-eh ¿qué es eso?- dijo algo asustado uno de los bravucones amigos

Pero Sirius lanzo un veloz puño contra el chico obeso noqueándolo

-oye- dijo uno de sus amigos –han golpeado a Tonfo, Tonfo despierta-

Y entre todos sus amigos trataron de despertarlo o cargarlo pero era muy pesado para moverlo.

Otro rayo cayó y otro le siguió

-¡Vámonos!- dijo otro de los amigos

Sirius no quería que huyeran aun no dejaba de un lado su coraje, pero una mano delicada se poso sobre la suya deteniéndolo

-¡¿hermana?- se extraño Sirius y busco desesperadamente a quien lo había tocado

Pero la imagen fue confusa una chica bella de cabellos púrpuras, y aunque su mirada era borrosa ella le sonrió a Sirius después se volteo y camino alejándose de Sirius pero de alguna manera como si quisiera que este la siguiera y después desapareció.

Después Sirius sintió que debía seguir el rastro de aquella chica y con el tiempo llego al Santuario de Atena.

**:::**

Nuevamente el suelo

-En aquella ocasión fue el cosmos de la señorita Saori el que me detuvo- se dijo nuevamente

-No… no solo me detuvo me guio para cumplir los deseos de mi hermana-

Se puso nuevamente de pie.

Sirius había escuchado muchas veces como otros Santos se habían puesto de pie una vez más, después de ser azotados y golpeados… pero sentir aquel dolor y un deseo de dejar de existir para que se vaya, estaba muy lejos de la imagen gloriosa que evocaba cada que oía una anécdota del señor Kiki.

Sirius apoyo su peso en uno de sus brazos sabia que debía de ponerse de pie

Repartir sus fuerzas en su pierna fue doloroso

Quizas por el dolor Sirius era incapaz de ver con claridad lo que lo rodeaba

Pero tuvo una visión

Una joven parada a su lado

-¿Señorita Saori? … ¿Hermana?-

Sirius trato rápidamente de enfocar el rostro de la chica, deseaba verla a cualquiera de las dos

Hubo un silencio

Se abría la tierra y se alzaban los mares al compas del volcán

La chica desapareció a cambio de la claridad en los ojos de Sirius… el sonrió para sí mismo ante la ironía

Contra todo dolor se puso de pie era triste pensar que no importara lo que hiciera el jamás volvería a ver ni a Saori ni a su hermana

-Sin embargo… heme aquí- pensó –de nuevo en pie- y miro desafiante a aquella esfera.


	14. LA LEYENDA DE ICARO

**SAINT SEIYA**

**EL ÚLTIMO MITO**

**(FANFIC AEBAEZR)**

**Capitulo 13**

**LA LEYENDA DE ICARO**

-¿De nuevo de pie?- se admiro Golem

-Algo debí haber visto- pensó Sirius mientras se mostraba orgulloso frente a su enemigo aunque el punzante dolor en su pie y el golpe en su pecho trataban de derrumbarlo nuevamente.

Los círculos grandes de los anillos volvieron a aparecer alrededor de Golem y lentamente se empezaron a alinear de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron por descubrir un detalle que ya había visto brevemente dos veces.

-He visto su ataque dos veces… algo debí haber visto!-

Tenía muy poco tiempo y era muy arriesgado pues si cometía un error Sirius moriría pero era su única oportunidad.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Sirius cerrando los ojos tratando de encontrar algo en su memoria; era parte de su falta de inexperiencia su mirada era muy veloz y frecuentemente se veía obligado a repasar sus memorias… Kiki ya le había reprendido varias veces por ello.

-Si no sincronizas tu mente, cuerpo y ojos… tarde o temprano morirás- le decía Kiki frecuentemente.

Los anillos terminaron de alinearse y el punto rojo comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-No puedo entender a los hombres… ponerse de pie… aun cuando todo está perdido- dijo Golem –Je je je… me causan risa-

- Adiós… ¡Santo de Atena!-

– ¡AMENAZA DEL VIGÍA!- y el enorme rayo de luz destructor salió disparado, tragándose por completo a Sirius.

Cuando el rastro del rayo desapareció Sirius ya no estaba, solo las huellas de destrucción de la trayectoria del ataque de Golem; Golem se encontraba levitando en aquella escena con los anillos orbitando en el.

Pronto un Anillo cayó produciendo un ruido seco, al impactarse contra el suelo.

Después los otros dos anillos también cedieron a la gravedad.

Golem comenzó a temblar y la esfera perfecta comenzó a desquebrajarse, por sus grietas un brillo interior escapaba de él.

Golem estallo en cientos de pedazos y Sirius salió de sus escombros, para caer de rodillas, victorioso pues fue capaz de ser más veloz que el rayo de Golem y meterse a su interior por su ojo que crecía de tamaño antes de lanzar el rayo revelando una abertura en la defensa perfecta de aquella esfera.

**:::**

Shy… ry… u- Hyoga hablo débilmente y sorprendió a Shyryu quien lo llevaba a cuestas

-¿Hyoga?- exclamo –¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

Hyoga recordó el punto rojo de Golem creciendo de tamaño y después todo se volvió confuso

-Eso creo- dijo al fin –pero déjame andar… ya he sido demasiada carga para ti-

Shyryu sonrió –No debes preocuparte amigo-

Ambos seguían corriendo aunque Shyryu notaba algunos rasgos de entumecimiento en Hyoga, sin embargo esa preocupación se hizo a un lado al percatarse que el ambiente estaba cambiando, habían llegado a un sitio de extrañas cavernas que no eran profundas, pero parecía haber por todos lados.

-¡Qué lugar tan extraño!- dijo Shyryu ante ello

Hyoga asintió ya que en realidad lo era, ambos se detuvieron un instante y comenzaron andar cautelosamente en aquel lugar, a segunda opinión no se trataba de cavernas sino de extrañas estructuras de piedra volcánica, arcos gigantescos formaban enormes bocas que iban a un nivel más abajo, como si estuviesen caminando sobre el techo de unas ruinas surrealistas y enormes riscos de piedra rugosa se levantaban por todos lados.

Shyryu se detuvo en seco –Hyoga, deseo que sigas adelante-

Hyoga que iba unos pasos atrás se extraño de la petición de su amigo –Pero…- sin embargo no argumento más, pues cuando llego a donde se hallaba Shyryu pudo verlo claramente, un hombre que usaba unas alas doradas estaba de pie frente a ellos.

**:::**

Sirius deseaba seguir adelante pero su cuerpo estaba exhausto, su memoria repasaba una y otra vez como había entrado por el agujero del ojo del Golem para destruirlo con sus Relámpagos de Plasma desde su interior.

Se sentía satisfecho por su victoria pues Aristo había vencido a Teseo así que esta era en realidad su primera victoria.

Vio un rostro femenino en su memoria, era una bella mujer que le sonreía sentía un poco de culpa por qué no sabía si se trataba de su hermana Anya o la señorita Saori, desde que su hermana murió sus rasgos físicos se fueron fusionando con los de la señorita Saori creando una imagen confusa… aunque como fuera ellas dos ahora estaban…

-Mu… ertas- pensó amargamente Sirius y se puso de pie

-Debo seguir adelante- pensó –por mi hermana Anya y por la señorita Saori-

**:::**

Hyoga no argumento más, ya se habían encontrado con Golem, y que otro sujeto estuviera en medio de su camino hacia el Dios Hefestos, solo significaba que podría haber muchos enemigos en los tronos del Olimpo y si ese era el caso, solo complicaba la situación, llegar a un Dios seria más complicado de lo que la simple idea de enfrentarlo ya era.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hyoga al fin –pero prométeme… no- recapacito Hyoga y sonrió a su amigo –Estoy seguro que nos veremos más adelante y llegaremos hasta la cámara de Cronos todos juntos.

Shyryu asintió y Hyoga partió el sujeto alado no lo detuvo

Shyryu lo miro desafiantemente, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos –¿Acaso no planeas presentarte?-

-Je- sonrio el sujeto –Mi deber con el señor Hefestos es matar a cualquier intruso… me pregunto entonces ¿Sera necesario presentarme?- dijo

Mientras el sujeto se acercaba Shyryu lo pudo observar más detenidamente, solo poseía esas alas doradas, un faldón griego y unas sandalias de piel. Su torso era juvenilmente bello y su piel era bronceada, sus cabellos castaños y rizados; su mirada poseía el color del atardecer y era triste de alguna manera.

-Si tanto deseas saberlo… mi nombre es Ícaro- dijo pero sin previo aviso su cosmos creció y levanto su mano, de ella salieron varias esferas que volaron por encima de las nubes; Shyryu las observo expectantes las luces de alguna manera parecían bailar sobre ellas aunque no había manera de saberlo pues solo se veían sus espectros de luz que de vez en cuando eran visibles entre aquel rojizo cielo matizado con nubes grises.

-¡Maldición!- Shyryu se protegió con su escudo pues las luces ahora descendían pero habían mutado parecían docenas de ángeles caídos que se lanzaban contra él.

El impacto fue terrible y levanto una gran cortina de humo, hubo un estruendoso sonido pues la fuerza del impacto hizo que el suelo sobre el que Shyryu, cediera destruyéndose.

-¡Es un gran escudo el que posees!- dijo Ícaro sonriendo –quizás deba usar mas de mi poder-

-¡Qué gran poder!- pensó Shyryu que usaba su escudo para protegerse y veía a Ícaro prepararse para lanzar nuevamente su ataque

De nuevo las esferas salieron de las manos de Ícaro. Para bailar y ocultarse entre las nubes.

-¡CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!- exclamo Shryu

Los ángeles descendieron, pero a su caída se encontraron con los dragones de Shyryu y se desintegraban los unos a los otros.

Además Shyryu había lanzado otro dragón mas, pues se había percatado de un terrible error en el ataque de Ícaro, quedaba totalmente indefenso durante la caída de sus ángeles; quizás se valía de la distracción que causaba el baile de sus ángeles en el enemigo para alejar su atención de aquel detalle.

-¡Pero yo no desaprovechare la oportunidad!- dijo Shyryu justo cuando su potente dragón casi impactaba a Ícaro

Pero Ícaro lo esquivo y corrió velozmente hacia Shyryu y lo tomo del pecho y lo lanzo en vertical hacia arriba.

Lo lanzo veloz y violentamente, Shyryu era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo mientras volaba.

-Maldición- pensaba Shryryu justo cuando sintió una veloz ráfaga pasar a su lado y superarlo en velocidad.

Shyryu entro a aquellas nubes grises y al vértigo se le sumo la confusión.

Cuando salió de la oscuridad Vio a Ícaro esperando más arriba.

-¡Santo de Atena!- dijo mientras Shyryu llegaba a él –Siente en carne propia… ¡LA CAÍDA DE ÍCARO!-

Y dio un potente puntapié a Shyryu lanzando de vuelta al suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

La caída fue veloz

Y el impacto doloroso, si Shyryu permanecía integro se debía a la armadura… pero aun así no fue inmune al dolor.

-Que terrible poder- pensó Shyryu mientras estaba postrado en el suelo –No solo logro esquivar mi contraataque… sino que logro asestarme este terrible golpe-

Shyryu cerró los ojos se sintió derrotado.


End file.
